Home, Love and Family
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: When Bella finally decides to move to Forks, there is a reason. Will the resident vamps draw her out of her shell? Can they provide her with all her needs? Read the warning inside before you start, please.


**Home, Love and Family**

**A/N: So, this is my first Twilight FF, and the title comes from one of the songs from Don Bluth's Anastasia. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape, teen pregnancy and some character death.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing (no, really, all my stuff is from my parents)**

* * *

BPOV

I looked at my Mom, and Philip before boarding the plane. I didn't really want Renee to know, but I was so happy to be leaving Phoenix behind. The memories held there were horrible, and I started to hyperventilate. "Don't worry, dear, the flight will be fine." The kindly old lady sitting next to me said, patting my hand.

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"Honey, don't worry, my granddaughter is about your age, and doubly scared of flying. How about we talk to get your mind off the flight, hey?"

I smiled gratefully, even if I wasn't actually afraid of flying, this lady offered me the opportunity to get my mind away from _that_ night.

"Okay, I'm Bella." I said cautiously.

She shook my hand and said "It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name's Maggie. Where are you going?"

"Forks. Char...my dad lives there, and I'm moving in with him."

"What about you mother?" She asked.

"She lives in Phoenix, but her partner is away a lot, as he plays baseball professionally. She misses him loads, so I decided to stay with my dad so she could be happy."

"That's very nice of you. I'm going to Seattle to visit Rosemary – my daughter, and her family, including Katie, the granddaughter who's terrified of flying. I'll be staying with them for a couple of months."

I smiled tentatively, this woman was so sweet. "So, how many grandchildren do you have?"

"Five. four girls and one boy. Tom's the second youngest, and is studying engineering at MIT." She said proudly. "Elenya's the oldest, then her sister Katie, then her sister Rosie. Tom's next, and then his sister Laura."

"So, you've two children then?"

"Yes, Rosemary and Donald. Do you have any siblings, dear?"

Bella frowned sadly, "No, and my parents are only children, too. I've always wanted a large family, though, but Mom and Dad divorced when I was two, and never really dated – until Phil, that is."

"Oh, you must have been lonely, growing up."

"Mm, I guess, but I had Mom to talk to, and I read loads of books, I think that made up for the missing companionship."

"What books do you like?" She asked, and I smiled. The rest of the flight was spent talking about books and music, school and home. I'm glad to say that I never thought about the bad thing that happened, not once whilst talking to Maggie did I.

Maggie had a calming presence, one that could get me to relax and talk. She was so much like Grandma Swan, I was glad to have met her.

Once we left the plane, I gave her a hug, and said thanks, before grabbing mu luggage and going outside.

"Bells!" I heard someone call. Turning around, my heart leapt in relief and joy. "Daddy!" I said, letting go of my luggage and running to him. He caught me as I tripped over thin air.

"I've missed you, Bells." He said giving me a hug. I pulled away before I could start sobbing on his chest. Being in his arms had reminded me of the safety I'd always felt, but I think that if he knew the truth of why I'd moved to Forks, he'd be disgusted, and maybe even disown me.

"I've missed you, too, Dad." I mumbled before following him to the car, carrying half of my luggage. He dumped the half he was carrying in the back of the police cruiser, and jumped behind the wheel. I copied his previous actions, and blushed as I climbed in beside him. I was so embarrassed at being in a cop car, but I guess that when you're dad's Chief of Police in a small town, you'd need to get used to it, and at least I wasn't sat in the back.

I fell asleep on the drive into Forks, and woke in time to see the greeting sign - 'Welcome to Forks: average forecast, cloudy with a high chance of rain.' _Great, now I can be both wet and miserable, or wet and depressed – wet and scared maybe._ I thought with a slight frown.

We got to Charlie's house quite quickly, and I jumped slightly when I realised there was a red truck in the drive. "Um, dad, who's here?" I asked nervously.

Charlie blushed "Um, the truck...um...I got it for you, as a welcome home present." His blush deepened as I began to slowly smile, and he said quickly "It really isn't much, and I didn't pay much for it, as it's Billy Black's old truck, 'cept he can't use it now he's in a wheelchair, and his son Jake fixed it up so it runs."

My smile turned into a grin that almost reached my eyes and I said "That's awesome, I have a car. You got me a car. Thanks, Dad!" I then blushed as I realised I had let down my guard slightly.

We carried my stuff to my room – which hadn't changed much since I'd been born – in silence, and before Dad went down stairs, he mumbled "You can redecorate your room if you want."

I grabbed the keys to my truck and immediately drove to the nearest hardware shop, hoping they'd have a variety of paints.

I was stood in front of a huge aisle of paints, different colours and varieties, feeling out of my depth. My ribs were also aching a bit, so I was regretting forgetting to take my non-prescription pain medication.

I must have been standing there for ages when a musical voice broke through my inner panic. "Hello, are you okay?"

I turned to look at the most beautiful, gentle-looking woman I'd ever seen, her eyes were a honey gold, and she exuded an aura of motherliness. I blushed and stuttered "Um, I...I...I'm a l...l...little lost, I g...guess. I d...d...don't know which c...colour to choose."

"Maybe I can help?" She said gently, "My name's Esme Cullen, and I'm an interior decorator. If you tell me what room you're planning on painting, I could suggest some colours."

I smiled shyly and said "I'm Bella, um, Isabella Swan. My dad said I could paint my room. I just got here today." I realised I was rambling and bit my lip, blushing.

Esme smiled and said "So, you're Chief Swan's daughter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled nervously, and she looked me over quickly. "What's your favourite pastime?"

"I...I love reading and listening to music." I said cautiously.

She smiled and looked at the paints. "Try 'almond white' with 'garnet symphony'. You could paint one wall with the red, and the others with the white, and use the last of the red to paint polka-dots and flowers."

I smiled and took the paints "Thank you."

"Also, get red curtains and gold and cream bedsheets to go with the room. You could, if you wanted, also take a small tub of gold paint, and add golden outlines, and golden flowers. It should end up looking amazing."

I smiled in gratitude, and took the gold paint she suggested. She walked around the shop to help me choose the bedding and curtains, and before I left to pay, she gave me a hug and said she was glad to have been able to help me, after I had blushed bright red and stuttered my thanks.

I hadn't really had proper mother-daughter hugs with Renee – our hugs were more like best friends, or me being the comforter, not that I minded, but the hug with Esme was so...so filled with unconditional love and acceptance, that I almost broke down on her shoulder. Pulling away, she said that if I ever needed anything, I could go to her. She'd help me. I couldn't help but wonder if she meant it, after all, I'm dirty...broken...not worthy of anything. Why would she even want to know me?

I fell asleep downstairs that night – my room stank of paint, and tomorrow was Sunday. The next morning, I painted the second layer, and left the windows open, and a couple of fans to dry the room.

I made myself a small sandwich, knowing I'd only be able to stomach a small amount. I managed two bites before I couldn't face any more without choking or vomiting...both maybe.

I watched the TV for a couple of minutes before giving up and settling down with Jane Eyre. At three, I went to my room to paint the flowers – I didn't want polka-dots. The flowers ended up like the Ripcurl flowers, and I thought they were great. Leaving them to dry, I unpacked my toiletries, and then made my bed with freshly bought and washed sheets. I hung up my new curtains, and drew the patchwork quilt Grandma Swan had made for me out of the large oak chest. Once the walls were completely dry, I pushed my bed and other furniture against the walls and unpacked, placing my laptop on the oak desk, along with Jane Eyre. I stacked my plethora books on the oak shelving units, and placed my collection of music on the empty bottom shelf. Then I put away my clothes in the oak wardrobe (after checking it once more for Narnia, of course). Happy with almost everything, I returned to the chest and pulled out a couple of patchwork cushions, and placed them on the rocking chair. I then unpacked my CD player/radio/alarm and placed it on my oak bedside table.

I surveyed my room with satisfaction, and a hint of a smile, before mentally thanking any higher being that Charlie had the sense to by matching furniture, and not mix and match with different wood types.

I then checked my emails, and responded quickly to my Mom's ever-anxious frequent, worried messages with a quick 'I'm fine, Charlie's fine, Forks is fine. Calm down, love you.'

I sighed and checked the time – five o'clock, well, I guess I'd better cook dinner.

I made a quick pasta dish, ate mine and served Charlie's, leaving it in the fridge with a note beside the key-box, saying where it was and that I was getting an early night.

I curled up in bed, hugging my legs to me, ignoring my protesting ribs and allowing the soft, classical music pull me into sleep.

The next morning, I woke at half past five, and groaned. _Just great, the day before I start a new school, I have a nightmare about __**it**__, and wake up early._ I sighed in defeat and got up, grabbing a shower before dressing in jeans, a long sleeved top and a overly-large hoodie. I shoved my feet into my favourite converse, and curled up on the rocking chair to finish Jane Eyre.

At half seven, I went and grabbed breakfast before quickly packing my satchel and jumping in my truck. I drove slowly to school, so I wouldn't get lost.

I went to the front office and got my timetable and a map, trying not to talk to Mrs Cope too much. I was glad that the school was fairly small, and that when I arrived, there were relatively few students around, but when I left the office, there were loads, and they all stared at me. I shrunk into myself and subtly pulled my loose hair around to hide my face.

My first teacher made me stand at the front and say something about myself, so I said "H...h...hi, I'm Bella. My father is Chief Swan." I then sat down in an empty seat at the back of the classroom, thanking anything listening in for me not tripping. During the lesson, I doodled in my textbook – I knew everything the teacher was talking about already. Just before the bell rang, I jotted down the homework, and packed my things. I rushed through the door before anyone could try and stop me, and breathed a soft sigh of relief as I made my way to my next class. A couple of boys – Eric and Tyler, I think they were called – tried to talk to me in the corridors as I nervously tried to find my way around, but I blanked them completely, not ready to trust any guy around my age who was willing to take more than one look at me before trying to hit on me.

Lessons went slowly, and in my last one before lunch, a girl called Angela approached me. She was quite pretty, and had a calm kindness present on her face. We began talking, and she quietly asked if I'd like to sit with her for lunch. Before I answered, I studied her. She was a shy girl, and her beauty was understated, and I had a feeling that she wasn't asking because she wanted to be popular 'knowing the hot new girl' (I'd overheard one of the guys – Mike Newton – talking), I felt she was asking because she actually cared, so I said yes, and was presented with a shy smile that I returned, just as shyly.

We sat on the edge of a large, boisterous group, that included Jessica (a total gossip cow I'd met in Spanish), Lauren (a girl whom had two-faced bitch tattooed across her face in invisible ink), Mike, Eric and Tyler. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat anything, the way my stomach was feeling. Angela and I were nervously talking about our favourite books when _they_ walked in. Five pale, beautiful gods. They reminded me of Esme, and seemed to have the same eye-colour as her, if not slightly lighter – I couldn't be too sure at this distance.

"Who are they?" I quietly asked Angela.

"Um, the brunettes are the Cullen kids, and the two blondes are the Hale twins. Doctor and Mrs Cullen adopted them all, because they couldn't have kids. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the blondes, and are with Emmett and Alice Cullen. Emmett's the huge brunette. Edward is the one with auburn-brown hair. He's Mrs Cullen's nephew."

Jessica mumbled something jealous, but I ignored her in favour of watching the Cullen kids and Hale twins. They, like me, ate nothing, however they also drank nothing. And, they all looked similar, with the pale, almost white, skin and the topaz eyes. They were definitely an enigma wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in a beautiful package. I studied Edward the most, as there was a subtle type of melancholy to him that reminded me of me. I frowned and looked away, not wanting to follow that line of thought much further lest memories return.

"Um. Angela, could you please help me find my next lesson?"

"Oh, sure, Bella." She replied, so with one last glance at the god-like creatures that were Esme's adoptive children, I walked out of the cafeteria with a silent relief.

I had Biology, as did Angela, so we waited for the teacher at her desk. When he finally arrived, he pointed me to my seat, and I waited for everyone to arrive.

I was looking down at my textbook when he began the lesson, so I turned in my seat and saw the gorgeous Edward Cullen. _Crap, did I just say gorgeous? Was I crazy? How could this one boy make me forget __**that**__, and want him?_

"H...hello, I'm Bella." I said, when I realised I've been staring.

"Edward." He said quickly, looking at me with onyx eyes –_ Wait, __**onyx**__? What happened to his topaz eye-colour?_ – and then he fisted his hands and looked away, glaring at the clock.

_Oh, of course. I shouldn't expect him to actually care, even if Esme was really sweet. I really don't deserve it anyway._ With that thought, I ignored Edward and began to doodle. When the bell rang, Edward was out of the classroom before it could finish. I sighed in relief, and, if I'm being one hundred percent honest, sadness too.

Then I looked at my timetable and frowned – Gym, great. Just great.

I arrived at Gym and was given a set of sweatpants and a top, and I was glad I didn't have to show off my legs, considering all the healing cuts, both from _that_ night, and from my general clumsiness. We were placed in teams, and I realised that Alice Cullen was in my team. She was beautiful, and really short, with pixie-like features and short brown hair. She smiled happily when she saw me in her group, which puzzled me slightly – why were hers and Edward's reactions so different?

The coach set the five teams on different volleyball courts, the farthest court was 'off', then there were two games on the last two courts. My team were the first ones 'off'.

"Hello!" A voice said from beside me, and I jumped, flinching, and turned to see Alice behind me. "I'm Alice Cullen, and you're Bella Swan. I think we're going to be great friend!"

Alice seemed a little hyper, okay, maybe a stratosphere more than a little. "Um, hi?" I said cautiously.

"Esme mentioned you last night, and said you'd probably be in Edward's and my year. Rose, Emmett and Jasper are all in the year above, so they'll be leaving next year, which is really sad because I love Jazz, and I'll miss him, even if it is only for a year and we'll be able to see each other loads!"

"W...won't y...you miss R...Rosalie and Emmett too?" I asked, still surprised she was talking to me, and trying to ignore the jealous, stunned looks being sent my way.

"Oh, of course, but Emmett can be annoying, and Rose only thinks of three things with a great frequency: Herself, Emmett, and Cars. She wants to be an engineer, which Carlisle says is cool, and that needs to be done more often, because there a so few female engineers. Esme agrees, but normally has to ask her to leave the grease in the garage when she's through tinkering with our cars, or fixing up her next project."

I nodded, and Alice continued to babble "Oh, but Rose does come shopping with me – not that often, but it happens." She paused, and then said "Will you come shopping with me, Bella? We can go tonight, and grab food before we leave Port Angeles." She stopped and looked at me, I'd frozen.

"Oh, please, Bella!? You've been shopping with Esme, come with me, please!"

"O...o...okay?" I said cautiously, "but I'll need to leave a note for my dad."

Alice beamed and said "Yay! We'll find you some really nice clothes, and then you can come 'round to mine and I'll give you a makeover. We'll have so much fun!"

"Um, A...Alice, c...can we leave the m...makeover for another night?"

Alice looked at me and, I think, could discern my fear. I'd pulled an overly-large sweater on, and left my hair down – maybe she realised something had happened, because she nodded thoughtfully (if somewhat reluctantly) and said "Okay, Bells, just tell me when you're ready."

I smiled and realised that she was telling the truth, we would become great friends, if I could just get over Edward. _Get over Edward?_ I asked myself. _What's there to need to be gotten over?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Coach's whistle, and I was forced to endure four games of volleyball – not the best idea for a terminally clumsy girl, but I was ever-thankful for Alice, who seemed to be able to predict where the ball was going, and stop it from hitting me. Thanks to Alice, and the rest of the team, our group won three out of four games, and tied the last, so we were declared class champions and allowed to leave early, thank god!

I rushed out to my truck, to avoid the large rush that was sure to come. I waved bye to Alice and took off, readying myself for tonight's torture. I cooked Charlie a meal that was re-heatable and left a note saying I was off to Port Angeles with Alice Cullen. I grabbed a can of pepper spray from my room, and stuffed it in by bag, along with my purse. I then grabbed my coat and glanced around the room as there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as I opened the door. "Come on! We want to get going before everywhere closes!"

I allowed her to tug me to her car, a pretty yellow thing that looked as though it were built for speed. She drove fast, really fast, but I said nothing, because I didn't really care if she crashed and we died. "Can we go into a book store at some point, please? I need to get a new book."

Alice smiled and said "Sure, what books have you read before?" That question started a long discussion about books that lasted from Forks to Port Angeles, and relaxed me greatly.

Alice insisted on dragging me around and dressing me up, and I have to admit, she really knows her stuff when it comes to fashion. Everything she gave me suited me to perfection, and even when hiding my face, I looked beautiful.

Alice insisted on buying me half of the stuff I tried on, and her excuse for denying my refusal was that she'd always wanted a sister to help with fashion, which, in all honesty, I could understand, considering Rosalie is beautiful, and could dress just as well as Alice by herself.

We stopped in the book store before grabbing dinner – or, rather, I grabbed dinner as Alice swore she'd already eaten. Esme had cooked dinner, and she hadn't wanted to hurt Esme's feelings, especially when it had been her favourite meal.

I smiled and internally wished Renee had done that, had cooked my favourite meal simply because she could. Which, to be fair, she couldn't, as Renee was one hell of a terrible cook, almost as bad as Charlie.

We got home at around nine, and I pulled Alice to my room after introducing her to Charlie. She beamed when she saw it, and gushed "This is really beautiful, Bella! It suits you so much!"

I blushed and said "Esme chose the colours, and suggested the decorations."

"Yes, but you painted it, and then arranged the furniture, and it looks amazing."

I smiled and Alice dumped the bags she was holding before giving me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells!" She said before disappearing.

I checked my emails, replied to Renee's and then stumbled downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Oh, hey Bells. You're room looks real nice." He said.

"Oh, thanks. Alice's Mom helped me chose the colours. I just wanted to say 'night."

"I'm glad you've made friends, Bella. Goodnight sweetheart." Charlie said before I blushed and left the room to shower before going to bed.

The next week was much the same, I avoided most people, ate lunch with Angela, went to Biology – Edward wasn't in, which worried me. Then I'd go to gym and hang with Alice for the night. On Friday, at the start of Gym, Alice invited me to hers, and I said yes. I was more relaxed around Alice than anyone, and we'd grown really close.

We were still playing volleyball when I was hit on my bruised ribs by a fast ball.

Embarrassingly, I collapsed in agony, and Alice helped me to the nurse's office.

"Well, dear, you need to go to hospital and have those ribs checked out. By the looks of things, they were bruised before you were hit, and now you may have one fractured."

I saw Alice frown before she said "I'll take her, Carlisle should be there."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and Alice looked at me, puzzled.

In my truck (which she constantly cursed as being too slow) she questioned me as she drove. "When did you bruise your ribs?"

Pulling my hair around my face to hide my blush of shame, I mumbled "F...five d...days before I m...moved to F...Forks."

"Oh..." She said, before adding "Can you tell me how?"

My blush deepened, and I turned away from her, holding my side in pain. "I...I c...can't." I whispered quietly, shaking my head.

"Do you think you will, eventually?" I froze. No one had ever asked that of me before, in any bad situation. They'd always assumed that I would, or could, or maybe even that I never would, or never could. And this was Alice Cullen. She made me relax and forget that _that_ happened. She took me shopping, or just talked about nothing, and everything. She was different, in a non-human way, but she cared.

After a long silence, I said "Yes, I...I think I will. B...but I'm n...not r...ready. Not y...yet."

Alice smiled as though all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once, and said "I'm glad, Bells."

We didn't say anything more as she pulled up into the hospital and hopped out of the truck, appearing beside my door to help me out.

She helped me into the hospital and asked a nurse to get Dr. Cullen.

Her adoptive father walked into the waiting room, and my mouth almost dropped. He was a blonde Adonis, looking to be around the age of twenty-five.

"Hi, Alice, what's wrong?" He said in a deep, musical voice. Esme was a lucky woman. But then again, Carlisle was a lucky man for having Esme.

"Hi, Carlisle. This is Bella. The school nurse thinks she may have fractured her ribs."

"Oh, hello, Bella. Alice and Esme have talked about you a lot." He smiled and said "I thought I'd be meeting you tomorrow." I blushed and he said "Follow me and I'll give you a quick examination."

Alice and I followed him into a curtained examination area, and I lifted my top up, with Alice's help, allowing him to prod and poke at my tender flesh with his ice-cold fingers (another thing that is not human about the Cullen family, that I noticed first with Esme and then with Alice).

"Well, it's not broken nor fractured, just badly bruised, and made worse by the bruise that was already there. I'll prescribe you strong sedatives, and Alice will need to drive you home. She can also come and pick you up tomorrow."

I nodded before he left. Alice followed him out, and I wondered passively what they were discussing.

The painkillers prescribed were seriously heavy-duty, and had caffeine added to combat the drowsiness side-effect. They did, however send me a bit loopy, much to Alice's amusement, and when we got home, Alice helped me to my room.

"...don't deserve you, Alice..." I recall mumbling at some point.

I'm sure she responded with a 'Why?' so I said "I'm dirty...bad...wrong..."

I think she frowned and asked "Why would you think that, Bella?"

"_He_ told me...then he hurt me...tried to stop him...You're great though, Alice...Love you already...my best friend."

At some point, I drifted off to sleep and I think Alice left.

APOV

After Carlisle checked Bella out, and said there were no fractures, I followed him out and he said "Alice, Bella's really skinny, too skinny nearly, and those original bruises don't look like an accident. I think something has happened to her, and she needs to talk about it. From the way she acted, it's really hurt her."

I thought about what he said and replied "I know that she'll tell me, because I asked earlier and she said she would. The only problem is that she still hasn't chosen when to tell me, but I'm getting worried that she's slightly suspicious of us. She always watches us at lunch with a thoughtful look on her face, as though she knows we don't eat. I wouldn't mind if Edward were here, because then he could read her mind and tell us if we should be worried. But I can't leave her: she needs me and trusts me. Esme agrees."

Carlisle frowned and said "Edward wouldn't be much help, as he says he can't read her. But he's coming back on Sunday, so you can talk to him then."

I nodded and went back to Bella with the prescription drugs, and drove her home.

We were in her room when she mumbled "...don't deserve you, Alice..."

I frowned and asked "Why?"

Her response of "I'm dirty...bad...wrong..." almost broke my heart, so I asked "Why would you think that, Bella?"

When she said "_He_ told me...then he hurt me...tried to stop him...You're great though, Alice...Love you already...my best friend." I would have cried, if I could have. I realised then that she'd been raped. I really needed to talk to Rose, Esme and Carlisle.

I ran home, and got there to find Rose and Esme watching TV – House was on, and they were laughing at Hugh Laurie. "I need to ask you both something." I said to them, before adding "but Carlisle needs to be here too."

"Okay." They said before turning back to House.

I ran up to Jasper and pulled him out with me to hunt. We'd both need it to stop us attacking Bella tomorrow.

As we were coming back from the hunt, I asked him if he'd be willing to come get Bella with me tomorrow, warning him that I'd be talking to her for a while before we came back home. He kissed me deeply (gods I love him so much!) and agreed. Neither of us were thirsty now, so Bella would be safe.

We walked into the house and Carlisle stuck his head out of his office "Alice, if you want to talk, grab Esme and Rosalie, and we can do it now."

I kissed Jazz and went to his office with Esme and Rose. They sat down and I said bluntly "I think Bella was raped." Esme gasped in dismay whilst Rose and Carlisle frowned. "I need your help: what do I say to her? How do I act? Can I make it better?"

Rose spoke first "If it was a one time thing, you need to get her to talk about it, admit it happened and help her understand that she is not wrong, that it was the man who raped her that is. You need to support her and listen to her."

Esme said "You, yourself won't be able to do everything, because she will not be completely better until she meets a man she can trust, and love."

I smiled slyly and said "I've already got that covered."

"You need to persuade her to have tests done for disease and..." Carlisle paused and said "...pregnancy."

I frowned and tried to look into her future, but it was murky, and I couldn't see anything other than her crying and her smiling. There was also one with her with golden eyes, but I didn't see it that clearly.

"Tell her I can do the tests and you can stay with her, too."

I nodded and thanked them, asking them not to tell anyone, before leaving for quality time with Jasper.

BPOV

I woke early and took my non-prescription painkillers – I didn't want to be loopy when I met all the Cullens (except Edward, who was apparently out of town until tomorrow – family issues according to Alice). I then tried to recall what I'd said to Alice last night.

_Oh, sweet Mary, holy crap!_ I thought, paling. I'd ruddy implied that I'd been r... _no, can't say it, can't think it!_

At nine, as I climbed out of the shower, the doorbell rang. I wrapped a towel around my body and pulled on my terry-cloth dressing-gown. "Hi Alice." I said nervously as she breezed through the door.

"Bells, we really need to talk." She said gently, and I nodded cautiously before saying "Just let me get dressed."

She nodded and I grabbed my most comfortable jeans and jumper.

Once dressed, I joined her on the bed, and she said "Last night, you said some things."

I frowned nervously and she continued "Bella, what you said..." She sighed and said "...were you raped, Bells?"

I turned white, and swayed. _She knew_, she knew...so why was she here? If she knew I was wrong, why would she be here.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking. Rose told me. You're thinking you're wrong, you're wondering why I'm here if I know. You think that you don't deserve anyone, because that one man showed you you are wrong, and that you are dirty." Tears began to fall down my face and Alice grabbed my hand in her smooth, marble-like hands and said "But Bells, you are anything but wrong. You are strong and beautiful. You are the best friend I've ever had, and the man that did this to you was wrong, Bella. He was cruel and evil and **wrong**."

I began to sob "I...I...I was s...s...so s...scared, Alice. I...I...I begged h...him t...t...to s...s...stop, b...but h...he didn't. A...and it h...hurt. H...h...he p...punched a...a...and k...kicked m...me o...o...over a...and o...over and then I...I b...blacked o...out, and he w...was gone. B...but h...he t...told m...me it w...w...was m...my fault."

"Oh, Bella, he only told you that to hurt you mentally, too." Alice said, pulling me into a hug.

I trembled and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity, and Alice just held me in her cold granite arms and soothed me. Eventually my sobs died down and I drew great gasping breaths. My pain seemed to have eased exponentially with the truth being told, and my allowing myself to cry.

"Th...thank you, Alice." I said as I hiccuped.

"There's nothing to thank, Bells. You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled and said "You're my best friend too."

The room was silent, except for my hiccups, for several minutes before Alice said "On Monday, will you go to the hospital? You need to be tested for S.T.I.'s, and S.T.D.'s, and..." She paused before whispering "...Carlisle also suggested a p...pregnancy test."

My mind froze. Could I...? If I was, I knew that no matter who the father was, I'd keep it.

"O...okay, s...so long a...as Carlisle i...is the one who..." I trailed off and Alice nodded her understanding.

"Anyway, go clean up. You've got a family to meet!"

I smiled and went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my hair.

"Alice, you said Rose told you about what I'd be thinking. Was she...?" I asked, walking downstairs.

"Yeah, and one thing that helped Rose was admitting it. Another was meeting Emmett. Then there was the revenge. She avenged her lost virginity by destroying the guy."

"I d...don't know w...who it w...was. H...he wore a m...mask." I said, remembering the emotionless mask that had stared at me as the man behind had grunted and yelled.

"Well, you can avenge yourself by not allowing him to break you." Alice said confidently. I smiled gratefully – she really was the best friend I'd ever had, better than my mother even.

Jasper was waiting in a sports car, and he smiled gently at me, causing me to blush. As I watched him look to Alice, I began to smile contentedly. He really loved her.

"Edward came home early." Jasper stated as he drove.

"Oh." Alice said. "Well, that just means he can meet Bella early." She then turned to me and said "Last Monday, Edward found out something had happened to his biological grandma, and was impatient for school to finish so he could go see her. Sadly, she died on Thursday, and he was going to come home tomorrow, as the funeral was yesterday and the reading of the will, today."

Jasper said "He called earlier and said that the lawyer read the will straight after the funeral. She left everything to his cousin, as he has everything he needs, provided by Carlisle and Esme. I think he was quite pleased."

Alice smiled and closed her eyes, dozing as Jasper sped to the Cullen's home.

I drew in a breath as I saw the beautiful white building, which drew pleased smiles from Jazz and Alice.

"It's beautiful." I said with awe.

Jazz helped me out of the car, and Alice pulled me into the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room, and Esme immediately stood and pulled me into a hug. "Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again!" She said.

"It's nice to see you, too, Esme." I smiled. I was fast becoming addicted to Esme's gentle, loving hugs. _Maybe Alice is right, and I'm __**not**__ wrong and dirty._

Carlisle stood next, and shook my hand, before Alice introduced me to Emmett, who drew me into a bear-hug that my ribs protested to. "Let her go, Emmett. You'll fracture her bruised ribs otherwise." Carlisle said with a laugh. Emmett released me for Rosalie to approach cautiously.

I blushed and whispered "Thanks for helping Alice, Rose." She smiled gently, looking more beautiful than normal, and drew me into a gentle hug, whispering in return "It will get better, Bella, and now you have all of us to help you."

Unwelcome tears welled up and I smiled, holding them back.

Edward walked up to me once Rosalie released me, and immediately said "I'm sorry for how I acted last Monday, Bella."

I bit my lip shyly and said "It's okay, Alice explained why. I'm sorry about your grandma."

"I don't really remember her, that much. I was young when my parents died and Carlisle and Esme adopted me. She was my dad's Mom, and Esme's my Mom's sister. I never really saw her much since they took me in, nor before that, as she was ill. Everyone was surprised she lasted the extra twelve years."

I said "Oh, well that's sad. My Mom's parents disowned her when she married Dad, and then they died before I was born. Grandpa Swan died when Dad was thirteen. He was a cop caught up in Forks' last major crime. I knew Grandma Swan, but she died when I was four. She made me patchwork quilts and pillows, and taught me to sew, although she made sure I wore thimbles because I kept stabbing myself and getting blood everywhere, and now I'm rambling, so I'll just shut up."

Alice and Edward laughed, and I looked around to see that everyone had left already.

I blushed and Alice grinned before saying "I'll be back soon, Jazz wanted me for something."

I nodded and Edward said "Would you like to watch a film, Bella?"

Biting my lip, I nodded once more, and we settled down on the couch to watch something. Edward pulled out 'Singin' in the Rain' and I grinned, I love Gene Kelly's films – Dad used to make me watch them, and they'd always make me happy.

At one point, Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett joined us. Eventually, I became relaxed enough to sing along quietly, so no one could here. My all-time favourite song is 'Moses supposes' as it makes me smile with it's silly nonsense and tongue-twisting ways. Then there's 'Make 'em laugh' which had all of us in fits of giggles. I smiled when it was over – I hadn't felt that relaxed in just over two weeks.

I checked the time, and realised that Charlie would be worrying, as I hadn't left a note, and he normally comes home early on Saturdays (at least, that's what he told me). I thanked everyone for having me, and practically dragged Alice out of the room, blushing brightly when Edward said he'd see me on Monday. _Damn, I have it bad for my best friend's brother, but he's so... just damn._

Alice pulled up to my house, and I asked if she wanted to come in and have dinner with us. She told me she had plans with Jasper, so we said goodbye and she drove away. I walked into the lounge and greeted Charlie with a smile.

"Hey, Bells. You look happy. You have a good day?"

"Yeah." I said, thinking about how supportive and accepting the Cullens were. "I went to meet the Cullens, and we watched 'Singin' in the Rain'.

"Ah, good old Gene Kelly made you smile."

I blushed when I thought about Edward, and said "yeah." I then retreated to the kitchen and made us a chicken and veg roast for dinner. After dinner, I did some homework, checked my emails and dove into bed for my first relatively peaceful night in a while.

Sunday passed as I finished my homework and read one of my new books, and eventually, it was Monday.

I showered and dressed, pulling my hair back into a pony tail, and putting on my pair of skinny jeans, a long-sleeved skin-tight dark blue top and a light blue t-shirt over the top. I padded downstairs barefooted and made pancakes, because I was hungry.

Once I'd finished eating, I packed my bag, slid my feet into my bright blue converse and brushed my teeth.

Before I could leave, the doorbell rang, and I opened it to see Alice bouncing up and down. "Come on, Bells, we're giving you a lift to school. Rose drove Emmett and Jazz."

I smiled when I saw Edward's silver car, and allowed Alice to pull me out of the door.

"Hi." I mumbled with a blush.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said calmly.

"So, during Gym, since you can't do it, the three of us are going to the hospital, and Carlisle's going to examine you, check for diseases and such. Um, then you're coming 'round to ours for a bit. Emmett wants to challenge you to a game on the x-box."

I blinked "um, Alice, I...I've never played on a games console before."

Both Cullens looked at me in shock, causing me to blush more before saying "Mom couldn't afford them, and I d...didn't really have any friends other than her."

"Okay, so no x-box with Emmett. Edward could show you a couple of cool things."

Edward looked at Alice quickly before saying "You could come see my music collection, and I could show you our piano."

My blush, which seemed to be perpetually present in Edward's presence, deepened and I whispered "I'd like that."

Alice smiled smugly, and Edward grinned crookedly.

School flew by whilst also going at a snails pace, and soon enough, yet far too quickly, Edward, Alice and I were on our way to the hospital. I shyly asked Edward to stay outside, and Alice to come in with me.

I scrunched my eyes shut tight and held my breath as Carlisle took blood from my arm. Alice held my hand, and if she was human (which, of course, in my opinion, she's not) I'm sure her hand would be bruised by now.

"The results will be through tomorrow, Bella. I'm rushing them through because time is of the essence."

I nodded and smiled tightly. Alice gave me a quick hug, relaxing me enough to say thank you to Carlisle before she dragged me to Edward.

Edward gave me a hug before opening the door for me. We stopped off at mine so I could leave Charlie a note before speeding off to their home.

Edward led me to his room and showed me his music collection. "How are they arranged?" I asked of his shelves of CDs, cassette tapes and vinyl records.

"By year and then personal preference." He replied absently, watching me as I read through the different artists.

I then moved to his bookshelves, and browsed through his books. He had most of the books I'd read, along with advanced textbooks, and different genres than my normal haunts.

We struck up a conversation about books before Edward led me downstairs, to the grand piano, which he began to play for me. I sat on the floor and rested my head on the side of the piano, watching him as he played. His expression was one of complete freedom, and his music was hauntingly beautiful.

I began to drift of to sleep, and Edward stopped playing and scooped me into his arms. I tried to protest, but he simply chuckled and carried me to his car.

I dozed on the drive back to my house, and he lifted me once more into his arms and carried me to bed, explaining to an anxious Charlie that I was merely tired, and he'd offered to bring me home, as Alice wouldn't have been able to manage. Somehow, I doubted that. I mean, come on...**_not human__!_**

As Edward began to leave, I said quietly "Will you tell me, soon?"

"Tell you what, Bella?" He responded.

"What you are." I mumbled, snuggling down. "I mean, your family's obviously not human." I paused to yawn. "Don't care though. Night, Edward."

I think that was the point I was completely out of it. I'm not too sure what came over me, causing me to ask, but all I will say is that I _need_ to know. It was an imperative. I just don't know why. Maybe it's because whenever I see Edward, my heart flutters and I forget every word and torment that _he_ put me through. I'd only known him for two full days, but Edward had already filled my heart.

EDPOV

I drove home as quickly as possible after Bella had sleepily asked me her last question. All I could think was _How? How could she know? How did this happen?_

I got home to find everyone sat on the sofas in the lounge with serious expressions on their faces.

"She knows we're not human." I stated.

"We know." Alice said. "I saw it."

"Do you know how she feels about it?" Carlisle asked carefully.

I blinked, still stunned as I relayed what she had said "She said she doesn't care. She believes we're not human, and she doesn't care."

"That's Bella for you, totally strange in an awesomely lovable way." Alice said happily.

"Like you then." I said to her with a teasing smile.

"So, can we? Can-we?-Can-we?-Can-we?" Alice asked, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Can we what?" I asked, confused.

"Tell her, of course, idiot." Rosalie replied, much to my surprise.

"Are you sure that's wise? She's just escaped one horror, now you want her in our world, living another?"

"Because our world at the moment is horrible?" Alice asked cruelly.

"No, what we are is horrible. We're monsters. Every country in the _**world**_ had myths and legends of our kind. She said she doesn't care, but what if she actually knew what we were, and hated us." _Hated me._ I added in my mind.

"Bella's not like that, and she deserves to know the truth. She told me her most painful secret. How can I be her friend if I don't reciprocate. How can you let her fall for you if you don't tell her your truth?"

"I don't want her to fall for me. She'll get hurt!" I yelled.

Alice stood and said "It's too late for that, Edward. You merely need to listen to her sleep-talking to figure that out."

I sat and rubbed my face, frustrated.

"I say we tell her." Emmett said after a long silence.

"I agree." Rose added.

"I want Alice happy, and if telling Bella makes her happy, then I, too, agree." Jasper said.

"I think we should. Bella is a wonderful girl, and she already feels like part of the family, like my daughter." Esme said gently.

Carlisle smiled at his wife and said "Edward, I can tell you already love her. You're so protective of her. I actually think she's your mate. I believe it's in both of you best interests to tell her the truth. That way, no lies can come between you as your relationship grows deeper."

I sighed in defeat and said "We can tell her tomorrow, after her hospital appointment."

Everyone smiled in relief and happiness: Bella Swan was becoming an (for the moment) honorary member of the Cullen family.

BPOV

The next morning, I was ready early, and, as though they knew this, Alice and Edward arrived early.

We hung around mine for a short while before setting off.

I drifted though school, and like yesterday, we left straight after Biology to go to the hospital. Alice jumped out first and said she'd get me signed in, as Edward wanted to tell me something.

I turned to him, and smiled shyly. He reciprocated my shy smile, and said "Bella, I...before you go in, and find out the results, I want you to know that I'm falling hard, fast and deep for you. I've only spent three proper days with you, and already you own my heart. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

Tear rolled silently down my face and I said "I love you too, Edward, with all my heart and soul. I love you so deeply that I'm scared to ever be without you."

Edward smiled as though he was looking upon the reason for him being, and leant in, pressing a tender kiss to my lips. He pulled away and motioned to the building.

"Come with me?" I asked, clutching at his cold hand.

"Always." He said before walking hand-in-hand with me into the hospital.

Alice joined us with a beaming smile, and grabbed my free hand. "We'll do this together." She said. "You're part of our family now, no matter what happens."

I smiled nervously, and the three of us walked into Carlisle's office together.

Carlisle smiled when he saw us, before he turned serious and told me to take a seat. He drew in a steadying breath and asked "Would you like the really-good news or the maybe-not-so-good news first?"

I bit my lip and said "Really good."

He smiled and said "You have no S.T.I.'s or S.T.D.'s, your blood was clean from all diseases."

I smiled in relief before tensing once more. "And the maybe-not-so-good?"

He once more drew a breath, and Edward and Alice's hands gripped mine tighter. "You're pregnant." He said.

_**Pregnant. I...I'm pregnant. I...oh, god, I'm pregnant: I'm going to be a Mom. **_I started to smile at that thought, before I began to panic once more._** Ch...Charlie's going to kill me. Renee's going to kill me. I'll be alone. Oh, god, how can I do this alone? Single teenage Mom in a small town, with the chief of police as my dad. Oh, god! Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god!**_

"...ella?...Bella?...Please, Bella, talk to us. Talk a deep breath and talk to us. We're here."

I blinked and looked wildly for Edward's face. "I...I'm s...so s...s...scare...scared...d. E...Edward, w...what d...do I d...do? I...I...I can't get r...rid of it. I...it's m...mine, and p...precious, b...but Ch...Charlie. And R...Renee. Th...the town."

"If you want to keep it, then we'll all support you. You're a part of our family now, and we'll never leave you. If Charlie and Renee disown you, you can live with us, if you want to." Edward said.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Bella asked, confused.

"You'll find out when we get back to mine. We're having a family meeting to explain a few things."

I chewed worriedly at my lip and nodded. "So, what do I do now, Carlisle?"

"Well, you'll need to take some vitamin supplements, and be careful, but until you're eight months, you'll go to school as normal. No school sports, though. Edward and Alice can take you swimming three times a week. You'll have monthly appointments until your third trimester, when they'll become weekly. Other than that, it's life as normal, but you'll need to inform both the school and your parents."

I nodded dazedly before standing and hugging Carlisle. He returned the hug and said "I'll see you shortly, and we'll tell you our news, then you can tell everyone else yours. Sound good?"

I nodded once more before turning to Alice and Edward and saying with awe "I'm having a baby."

They both grinned and pulled me into a group hug before I said "Guys, I need to breath." We all laughed as they released me.

We were once more sat in the Cullen's living room (a bit of a habit forming, it seems) when Carlisle began. "So, you asked Edward last night what we are." I nodded and he continued. "Well, the truth is we are the true vampires." I gasped in shock, and everyone seemed to bite their lips in...fear...worry, I'm not really sure.

"So, the coldness?"

"Is our normal temperature. We also have granite-like skin, and drink animal blood, rather than human blood, which is why we have golden eyes. Human blood drinkers have scarlet eyes."

"What about sunlight?"

"We can go out in sunlight, but the effects make it very obvious we're not...human."

"And sleeping? D...do you sleep in coffins?"

Everyone laughed and Carlisle said "We don't sleep, Bella, full stop."

"Transformations?"

"Myth." Emmett said with a smile.

"Um, immortality?

"Truth, unless we're ripped to shreds and burned." Edward replied sadly.

"How could you love me?" I asked wondrously, stroking his smooth cheekbones, and revelling in the feel of him under my hand.

Edward blinked in surprise and, glancing at everyone, faced me and said "How could I not, Bella. You are truly as your name describes 'beautiful'. Your soul is so pure and your heart so large. You learnt what we were, and didn't even try running, your first thought was how could I love you? My question is how, Bella, could you love me? I'm a soulless monster."

My eyes widened in shock, and I yelled "_Soulless Monster? __**Soulless Monster?**_ **Edward Cullen, how dare you even **_**think**_** that of yourself? You are no more a soulless monster than I am a fifty year old man with a tree-fetish!****" **I began to cry and said quietly "Can't you see that you have one of the most beautiful souls in existence. You are so amazing, Edward, how can you believe for even one minute that you have no soul?"

I felt him wipe the tears from my face as he said "Bella, you are...truly amazing, you know? I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward, even if you've spent most of your existence being a complete idiot."

A deep chuckle drew us out of out cocoon, and I noticed everyone was stood in the doorway.

"Um, I thought you'd left." I whispered.

"We did." Alice said with a grin, "But when we heard you yelling at Edward for his belief...well, none of us could pass up the opportunity to watch him lose that belief."

I blushed and Edward groaned.

"I don't see why you listened to Bella after nearly a century of us trying to change you mindset." Rosalie said offhandedly. "But I guess 'the power of love' and what not." She paused before adding "Alice said you had some news for us, Bella."

I blinked before remembering and feeling the new excitement unfurl in my stomach. "I'm pregnant!" I squealed. "I'm having a baby, and I'm so happy."

Rose and Esme screamed before pulling me into a hug before releasing me. Emmett then lifted me into a massive bear-hug before releasing me on Edward's growl. Jasper pulled me into a quick, gentle hug before backing away.

Once everyone settled, I said "So, tell me more about vampires, and what's with the eyes changing colour? Do you have anything other than really thick skin?What..."

"Bells, breath and let us talk." Alice interrupted with a grin. I shut my mouth and listened as they all explained. By the end of it, my mind was officially blown, and I was working to process everything.

I drew in a breath and said "You guys are so...so awesome!" Everyone chuckled and I checked my watch. "Oh, crap. I'm really late. Charlie's probably going mental!"

"Why don't you call him and say you're sleeping over tonight, but ask him to stay at home tomorrow, so you can tell him your news." Carlisle suggested.

I nodded and made the call before Edward carried me to his room, and lay me down on his comfortable black sofa. He played classical music on his surround sound player and held me as I slept.

The next morning arrived too quickly, and Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me and gave me a makeover. I walked downstairs nervously and being extra careful not to trip. Edward waited for me at the bottom, and his jaw dropped some before he shut it with a snap and said "You look...radiant, Bella. Absolutely beautifully radiant."

I blush and smiled shyly as he took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

Esme stood at the cooker with a plate of steaming pancakes beside her.

"Good morning Bella. You look very beautiful, dear. Now, I made you pancakes, and Carlisle left you your supplements, so eat up."

I thanked her, and almost moaned aloud at how good the pancakes tasted.

"Esme loves to cook, but as none of us can actually eat human food, she donates the meals to homeless shelters, and the cakes and biscuits to charity shops."

When I'd eaten my breakfast, Alice, Edward and I climbed into Edward's car and drove to my house. Time to tell Charlie.

We arrived quickly, as Edward had sped, feeling my anxiety. I opened the door and led my love and my best friend into the lounge where Charlie sat in his uniform.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked sternly, with undertones of fear and dread.

I bit my lip and drew a deep breath. "Well, I'd been considering moving here with you for a while, because it meant Mom could stay with Phil, but I'd been undecided until about a week before I arrived in Seattle.

"My mind was m...made up when I was r...r...raped. I don't know who raped me, because he wore a mask, and I was absolutely terrified. I moved here to escape the memory. I made friends with Alice, and then I had to go to the hospital on my first day because my bruised ribs were made worse. Carlisle, um, Doctor Cullen examined me, and said that if I needed to talk then I could go to him. On S...Saturday, I told Alice, and we made an appointment with Doctor Cullen. On Monday he took blood for tests, S.T.I.'s, S.T.D.'s a...a...and pregnancy.

"Y...yesterday, he t...told me I was c...clear of all disease." Charlie seemed to breath a sigh of relief before stiffening as I continued "But I...I'm p...pregnant."

The shocked silence bounced between father and daughter, and my hands instinctively gripped Edward and Alice tighter as I broke the silence saying "I...I _am_ keeping it."

"Bells..." Charlie protested.

"Dad, I'm keeping it. I don't care who it was that is my child's biological father. It doesn't matter. It is _my_ child and I could never kill it, or give it up. I...I just _couldn't._"

Charlie stood, his face flat and said "If that's how you feel, then you need to move out of my house. I will still help you, if you need it, but I...I just can't have you here, growing big with, and living with, the child of someone who hurt my baby girl so much." His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he walked out of the room. Tears rolled down my face and Edward pulled me to my chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Can we just go pack? Please? Then call Mom." They both nodded and we went to my room and quickly packed everything. Edward loaded the car, lastly carrying the rocking chair from the room. Once the car was loaded, and Edward drove it to my new home, Alice and I sat beside the phone, waiting for Renee to answer.

"**Hello?**" Renee said.

"Mom, I...I've got something to tell you."

"**What's wrong, Bells?**" She asked.

"One of the deciding reasons for me leaving Phoenix was because I was r...raped." _It seems to get easier to admit to the more I do it._

"**Oh, Bells. Are you okay**?"

"I'm fine, Doctor Cullen did tests, I'm free of disease. But, Mom, I'm p...pregnant."

"**Oh, love. Would me like to come down for the abortion?**"

I froze in shock, and Alice waved her hand in front of my face to get me to respond. Suddenly angry I say heatedly "_Abortion. You want me to get an __**abortion!**_ NEVER! I would never kill my child! Never give up it up. This baby is _mine_, and I'm having it and keeping it!"

"**Isabella Marie Swan, that is completely ridiculous. You are sixteen years old. You are too young to be a mother, and if I know Charlie, and you've told him, he's kicked you out. Now, Isabella, if you wish to live with either myself or your father, you **_**will**_** have an abortion.**"

Alice and I both gasped in shock, before I said with finality "Well then, mother, I guess it's good that I don't want to live with either of you. Don't expect to hear from me again." I then hung up, and began to sob.

Alice gathered me up in her cold slim arms and rocked me gently. How could people I knew for less than a fortnight understand and accept me when my own parents couldn't?

I was still sobbing when Edward arrived, and he scooped me out of Alice's arms and rocked me, humming a lullaby. He carried me to the car and climbed into the back seat with me, allowing Alice to drive. They took me home, and Esme showed me my room, which had previously been a store room opposite Edward's and above Alice and Jasper's. There was a large bed, and Edward, who had carried me into the house, set me onto it, and began to leave. "Stay, please." I said tiredly, and he kicked off his shoes and climbed in behind me, pulling me so my back rested on his chest. He hummed me to sleep, his arms keeping me safe.

I woke around lunchtime, and Edward carried me (under protest) to the kitchen, where Esme set a sandwich in front of me. I ate quickly, and then looked to Edward and simply said "School."

He nodded and called Alice down.

We drove to school in silence, and Edward led us to the principle's office.

"Hello, Mrs Cope. We were wondering if it were possible for us to talk to Principle Smith?" Edward asked politely.

"Of course, he's free now, why don't you go on through?" Edward nodded and led us through. He knocked on the door and we filed in when Mr Smith called "Enter."

Principle Smith had crazy curly brown hair, a large nose and a really long patchwork knitted scarf. His appearance almost made me smile. "Ah, Mr Cullen, Miss Cullen and Miss Swan, have a seat. Now, what can I do for you?"

We sat and I said abruptly, wanting to get it over with,"I was raped, in Phoenix, and found out yesterday that I'm three weeks pregnant. My doctor suggested I inform the school, as I plan on keeping my child. I'm now, also, living with the Cullens. Doctor Cullen and Mrs Cullen kindly took me in."

Edward squeezed my hand as he smiled in wry amusement.

"Ah, well. I suppose your _doctor_ suggested no sports?"

I nodded and said "He also said that I would have to leave school at eight months."

"Yes, yes. Can't have you over-exerting yourself. Wouldn't want to harm the baby. I'll notify your teachers, and the nurse. You could change your Gym lesson for lesson catch-up, if you wish."

"Um, I think I'd rather stay in gym, as I'm already quite far ahead of my classmates in my other lessons: I was in the advanced classes for all my lessons in Phoenix, because my mother didn't want me two grades ahead of everyone."

"Do you think you could finish this year early, then?"

I pondered that for a moment and reviewed what I knew of the specifications. "Most likely." Was my tenuous answer.

"Well, then Miss Swan. If you work hard enough, we could, I suppose, have you finished with school by March, leaving you to spend your last trimester at home."

The three of us smiled and I said "That would be brilliant!"

Mr Smith stood and shook my hand, saying "If you need anything, my office is open." He then shook Alice and Edward's hands, and we left. There was an hour left of school, but we decided to go shopping instead, and got back home two hours after school had finished.

I walked into my new home to be greeted by Emmett's bear-hug and loud "Welcome home, little sister!"

Rosalie hit Emmett around the head to get him to put me down, and she drew me into a hug and said "You're being really brave, Bella, and we're all here for you." Jasper sent me a nod and waves of calm, making me smile in gratitude, considering my emotions were basically everywhere. We all, except Jazz (whose eyes were nearly black, signifying his hunger) went up to my room, and when I opened the door, I gasped before running downstairs and throwing myself at Esme, hugging her.

"Thank you, so much!" I exclaimed, and she and my new family all chuckled at my exuberance.

"You're very welcome, Bella dearest." Esme said, and I smiled before yawning.

"Lords, I'm really tired." I said in surprise, eliciting more chuckles from my family, and when I pouted, Edward lifted me carefully into his arms and said "Come on, sleepy head, let's get you to bed."

"Ha, you're a poet!" I said drowsily.

Faint chuckles followed me to bed, where I slept happily, feeling truly complete with Edward beside me.

EDPOV

Once Bella was deeply asleep, I walked down to the lounge and quietly called my family. "We need to arrange a hunting schedule. We can't put Bella at risk, so I say we hunt every other night, and whilst half of us go hunting, the other half remains here with Bella."

"A well thought out plan, Edward. Who do you suggest goes hunting when?" Carlisle said.

"Jazz, Alice and I should go tonight, and tomorrow, you, Esme, Rose and Emmett should go. That way, the mates can hunt together, and there will always be someone with a medical degree around Bella in case of accidents."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we set off.

I killed a mountain lion and two deer, over-feeding to stave off and balance out my lust for Bella's blood. Jasper also over-fed, as he was the newest vampire member of our family and diet, and still had some difficulty restraining himself.

We were headed back by two am, and I quickly washed and changed before sliding back into Bella's bed and pulling her to me. I'd left music on in my room, and could hear the familiar soft strains of Esme's song, and the lullaby I'd written on Sunday. The lullaby had been written with Bella in mind, and was sweet and pure and wondrous.

I roused Bella at seven am, and she showered quickly before getting kidnapped by my sisters and given another makeover. She came downstairs looking positively beautiful, and I smiled and my unbeating heart swelled in joy and love. This was my mate, my love, my heart, and she looked positively radiant, and gods did I love her.

Esme once again cooked Bella breakfast, and Bella obviously enjoyed it.

We left the house with ten minutes to get to school, and made it in five. Alice and Jazz were in the back seat, making out, much to Bella's amusement, and she 'forgot' to tell them we'd arrived for two minutes, so people walking part our car saw them – so much for their non-P.D.A. Policy (also known as their P-DAP). Finally, I burst out laughing, mostly, in part, down to a guy's thought of '_shit, I hope no one notices my boner!_'

Bella joined in the laughter and I swear that if they could blush, both Alice and Jasper would be as red as tomatoes.

I got out quickly, and ran round to help Bella out. She smiled her beautiful, shy smile before tiptoeing and giving me a sweet kiss. My heart, were it beating, would have stuttered to a halt then, and I smiled in joy, causing her to blush. I took her hand and walked her to her first lesson, ignoring the ugly comments people were thinking to both Bella and myself. I kissed her forehead quickly and dashed off to my own lesson.

By lunch, I was missing Bella, and I ran to the hall, waiting for her to arrive. When she finally did, I pulled her to me and kissed her gently, before whispering "I missed you."

"I love you." She said in return, and I smiled my goofy, joyful smile. Gods did I love this human. I took her hand and pulled her to my table, allowing Angela to follow. I liked Angela: she was sweet, and rarely had a mean thought, and the only mean thoughts she had were to people who bullied others. She was one of those little desert/paradise islands one finds in a sea of waste, and I didn't mind her joining us, as she was always really kind to Bella, and from what I'd gathered from Angela's thoughts, they were quite good friends.

Bella introduced Angela to everyone, and sat down, picking at her food. Just as both Alice and I were about to scold her for not eating, Rose said "Bella, you need to eat, even if you don't feel too hungry. It's bad for the baby if you don't."

Bella nodded and began to eat properly as Angela's thoughts whizzed through my mind.

_'Oh my god, Bella's pregnant. Is she okay? Do her parents know? Why do all the Cullens know, and no one else. At least I assume no one else knows, because if it were out there, then everyone would know, thanks to Jess and Lauren. Damn, I wonder if her parents kicked her out. Has she told the school? Has she got anywhere to stay? She obviously has the Cullens to talk to. Gods, they're really actually good people, I did begin to wonder when they refused to talk to anyone beyond the pleasantries. I'm glad Bella's got them. It must be difficult, being a single teen Mom. I wonder who the father is. Edward obviously cares for her, but they've only known each other for about two weeks, so it can't be him – neither of them seem that sort of person. Oh my god, what if she was raped? If she was, then she's so brave, keeping the baby even considering the father. Oh, poor Bella.'_

I blinked to clear my head as Bella called my name. "Are you alright, Edward?" She asked me with sweet concern. I nodded and leant in to whisper "I think you should tell Angela the truth."

She looked at me carefully before nodding and quickly explaining the situation. Angela hugged her, and she looked around her with puzzlement.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"I...it's just...h...how can people I've known for around two weeks care more for me than my parents? I...I don't understand."

"It's because your parents don't understand your decision to keep your baby, and they dislike their little girl growing up. They also don't want you to regret your life, like they do. They believe that if they'd waited to have children, then they'd be overall a lot happier, even if they wouldn't trade you for the world." Bella nodded and her bottom lip quivered, so I pulled her into a quick hug.

"Love you, Edward." She sighed into my chest.

"And I you." I replied into her soft brown hair. The bell rang, and I pulled her up, and we walked to Biology, talking to Angela.

That night, as Bella settled down for bed, she turned to me and said "Edward, w...would you be o...okay with me p..putting your n...name as my baby's f...father?"

My mouth dropped in shock before I smiled and, whilst feeling like I wanted to cry, replied "It would be both a great honour and a great pleasure."

Bella beamed at me, and I pulled her to me, kissing her more deeply than I ever had. I was surprised at the lack of need to restrain myself – I was enjoying the kiss far too much to allow simple thirst to spoil it. We drew back, and Bella panted, getting her breath back before she snuggled into my chest and drifted off to sleep.

I climbed out of bed when everyone was back from hunting, and called the to the lounge. Alice was bouncing, and everyone was watching both of us curiously, as I was grinning from ear-to-ear. I couldn't keep the suspense for too long, excited as I was, and the news burst from me. "Bella's going to put me down as the child's father! I'm going to be a daddy!"

Alice squealed and hugged me tight before releasing me, allowing my family space to congratulate me.

I was so overjoyed, my life couldn't get better, in my mind: I had Bella, and she was willing to share her child with me, which suggested she planned on sticking around for a while. _I wonder if she'd be willing to make us official? Maybe if I asked her after one month of us dating, she'd say yes. I could take her to my meadow, and we could picnic. I think my mother's ring will fit her perfectly._ I closed my eyes and imagined her answer. I hoped it would be a yes.

Alice let out another squeal and bounded into my arms once more. "Can I plan the wedding? Please Edward. She'll say yes, and I can get it sorted for before she starts to show properly!"

I winced and said "You'll have to ask Bella once she knows about it."

Alice once more squealed _What was it with her and squealing these past couple of days?_ And everyone looked at us. "It's nothing." I said, but they all looked at me with sceptical disagreement. Sighing to myself, I returned to my Bella and smiled as she instinctively burrowed into my chest. God, I love this fragile girl so much.

BPOV

Time passed, and on the day of our one month anniversary (one month from the day we met), Edward ran me to a meadow in the middle of the woods. A picnic was laid out, and his music was playing gently in the background. The sun was shining, and I stepped into the meadow without him, and, realising he was no longer at my side, I turned to watch him walk, shirt unbuttoned, into the sun. His skin glittered like a million tiny diamonds, and my breathing stopped in awe. His icy touch kick-started my breathing, and I whispered "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my heart." I smiled and leant into his touch, my eyes fluttering closed. Eventually, the dropped his hands and took mine in them. He then got down on one knee and said "Isabella Marie Swan, this past month has shown me how much I love you. You're beautiful, brave and loving. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want to show you for the rest of my existence how much I love you. Bella, my sweet Bella, would you do me the greatest of all honours and marry me?" I looked at the beautiful ring he showed me, and it glittered like his skin was. My mouth opened once...twice...thrice before I managed to nod and say "I love you so much, Edward. My heart is yours from now and forever." I managed to whisper, ignoring the tear that was slowly slipping down my cheek.

Edward beamed at me and lifted me up into his arms, whirling me around in joy. I laughed, happy seeing my love happy. Happy at having found him.

We danced around the meadow, and he fed me mango, strawberries, cherries and blueberries, chocolate and cheese and delicious honey cakes.

He carried me home as I began to doze in his arms, and I happily snuggled down, sleeping on the journey. I woke when we arrived home to see a family gathering in the lounge with everyone bar a bouncing Alice looking confused. Edward set me on my feet and I said "Edward proposed, and I said yes: we're getting married!"

Everyone instantly began congratulating us on our up and coming nuptials, and Alice bounced in front of me "Can I plan your wedding? Please, please please?"

I grinned and said "Well, you wouldn't be a very good maid of honour if you didn't, but there is one clause. Edward and I have vetoing power, if we say no, it doesn't happen, and if you don't listen then I'll make Edward take me to Vegas and we'll get married in a chapel beginning with A, in your honour, of course."

Alice glared at me and said "You wouldn't!"

"Just try me!" I smirked in reply.

"Oh, gods you would! Fine, you and Edward have vetoing power."

Satisfied, I hugged my best friend and whispered "Please make it small and beautiful."

"Of course." She stated simply.

Edward then lifted me into his arms once more, and chuckling to my mumbled "You spoil me too much." He carried me to our bedroom (honestly, it's like we do actually have two rooms: our bedroom, and Edward's room, which is like our own personal lounge.

As I dressed for bed I said "Edward, can we tell Charlie on Saturday? I want to ask him to walk me down the aisle. I shan't tell Renee, but Charlie still wanted to see me, so maybe he'll agree. If not, I think I'll ask Esme, as I assume Carlisle will be your best man."

Edward smiled and pulled me down beside him "You know me so well, Bella. Yes, I plan to ask Carlisle to be my best man."

"Rose and Ange will be my bridesmaids."

"And Jazz and Emmett will be my groom's men." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe Esme could be the minister, if Charlie walks me down the aisle."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward echoed as he kissed my forehead. "Sleep now, Bella."

"Good night Edward." I mumbled, drifting off to sleep, "Love you."

"And I you, forever, my sweet Bella."

EDPOV

I moved downstairs when everyone arrived and asked Carlisle to be my best man. He agreed in an instant. I then asked Jazz and Emmett if they'd be my groom's men, to which they readily agreed.

I returned to Bella and pulled her close, curling a protective hand around her flat belly, relaxing my body as the music drifting from my room gently calmed me.

The next day in school, everyone immediately noticed the addition to Bella's ring finger, and gossip spread. We faced it together, hand-in-hand. Ange was overjoyed and squealed like Alice. My siblings were overprotective, and Ange also joined them in that category, glaring at any and all who dared say a bad word against us. Before we went to our first lesson, we walked to the office and went to talk to Principle Smith. Man, do I love that guy. He congratulated us and said that he believed that we must really be in love to risk such speculation at a time where Bella is vulnerable mentally, and both our reputations are at risk. We smiled and looked into each other's eyes, and I whispered "I honestly couldn't care less about what people think about us. I love Bella more than anything, and would never leave her. This ring is my promise in corporeal form."

Bella's eyes blurred with tears and she whispered "I love you too." Mr Smith smiled at us and said "Well, then, I wish you both much happiness in the future."

We shook his hand and walked to our lessons.

BPOV

Lessons with everyone glaring or staring sucked, but what did I care? I was a pregnant sixteen year old who was engaged to her vampire boyfriend (now fiancée), who was **not** the biological father of her unborn baby.

At lunchtime, I turned to Rose and Ange and said "Alice is my Maid of Honour, so would you both please be my bridesmaids?"

They both looked at each other before doing a complete Alice and squealing. _Guess that's a yes then._

Hugs went around the table, and Edward and I quietly contemplated our guest list – should we invite Mr Smith, or not? He'd been really supportive (almost surprisingly), and he was a very jolly fellow, but then again, would he feel out of place? And should Edward invite the Denali clan, who were like the Cullen's cousins – I said yes, but Edward didn't want to drown me in vampires, and apparently _Tanya_ had a thing for him, with which he was really uncomfortable. I just suspected he didn't want her there. Then there was what to do about my parents? I wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle, but I had a feeling he wouldn't, especially after I asked Alice, and she told me I needed to ask him myself, she looked so sad. And Renee, well, I really didn't want Renee in my life, nor that of my family's nor my child's.

I sighed before kissing Edward's cheek and closing my eyes.

EDPOV

Days passed, and on Friday, Bella woke to my ear pressed to her flat stomach. "I hear heartbeats!" I whispered excitedly.

"Heartbeats as in more than one child, or as in multiple beats of one heart?" Bella queried nervously, and I looked up to her, worried. I gathered her into my arms and ran to Carlisle at vampire speed. "I hear heartbeats, but I can't tell if there are multiple or if it's one child." I said, also at vampire speed.

Carlisle pressed his ear to Bella's stomach and listened for several minutes. "I can't tell properly, but I think there are more than one child's heartbeats."

"That means..." Bella began before paling.

"Don't worry just yet, Bella, we can't be sure until your scan this afternoon. Both Bella and I nodded, and Carlisle said "And remember, Bella, we're here for you, no matter what." Bella hugged Carlisle gratefully before suddenly dashing away.

We looked at each other, puzzled, only to find her hugging the toilet seat. "I'd hoped I'd escaped this." She groaned, so I lay my cool hand on her forehead and stroked her hair gently.

"I'll ask Esme to make her some ginger tea. Trust me, it will help settle your stomach. You'll also want to grab some dry biscuits and ginger snaps. The dried biscuits and ginger tea should be had in the morning, when you first wake up: they should reduce your nausea. Have a ginger snap whenever you begin to feel nauseous throughout the day."

I felt slightly overwhelmed by everyone's first reaction, however, with one look from Edward or Esme, they all calmed down, and I relaxed. My heaving stopped with fifteen minutes left before school, so Rose and Alice gave me a vampire speed makeover, and we arrived to school with one minute to spare.

EPOV

The day seemed to drag, but soon enough it was fifth period and Bella, Alice and I left for the hospital.

Carlisle was there waiting for us. He warmed the gel as Bella pulled her tops up, exposing her white stomach. Alice and I help a hand each, and Carlisle placed the wand above her belly-button. Bella giggled slightly, squirming at the weird sensation, before stilling as an image appeared on the screen. Carlisle moved the wand about, changing position until he stopped. In amidst a sea of grey were three perfect black dots. He gasped. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order, Bella. You're expecting triplets."

Bella paled before grinning and saying "I'm so glad I met you, soon-to-be Granddad!"

Carlisle's eyes widened and he began to beam. I leant down and whispered "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen, with all my heart."

"And I you, Edward Anthony Cullen, father of my triplets and soon-to-be husband."

Life was good, and when we got home, Bella let Alice tell everyone (Ange was there too, as she wanted to hear the news).

"We're having triplets!" Alice shouted.

Everyone (to Bella's and my amusement) froze from shock before they began the usual excited rush. I was so happy, I beamed from ear-to-ear. My life was so good.

The next morning, we called Charlie and asked if we could come over to talk to him. Esme came with us.

We entered the house and Bella paled, looking at the gun on the hook, before glancing at her father. I squeezed her hand gently and she took a calming breath.

Bella looked as though she were about to throw up, so I began "Chief Swan, Bella and I came to tell you that we're getting married. We love each other, sir, and feel like it's the right thing to do." I heard Bella hold her breath, and nudged her with a look saying _Breath you fool, you really don't want to faint right now._

Charlie looked me over and asked "Why would you want to marry a girl who's having another man's baby?"

"Babies, plural, and because I love her more than anything in the universe."

He paled significantly and whispered "Babies, plural?"

Bella smiled and placed her hand on her still-flat belly, saying "Triplets. We're having triplets."

"I...I'll give written consent, allowing you to marry Edward, but I...I can no longer be in your life. Looking at you causes too much pain."

Bella began to cry silently, and I glared at Charlie before lifting her into my arms and carrying her away.

ESPOV

I watched Edward carry Bella out of her old house with a sad sigh. "I understand why, Charlie, but I can't comprehend why you're letting pain take your little girl away."

"She's not my little girl any more." He said quietly. "I would love to be there for her, especially through this, but in all honesty, I'm more of a stranger to her than she was to you the first time you met. Bells told me how you helped pick paints out for her, but her tone of voice had something that she's been lacking since she was four and Renee divorced me. I'm rejecting her now, causing both myself and her heartache, because she really doesn't need me. I would ruin this new life of hers, if I were there, so I'm stepping aside as best as possible. I can legally give you guardianship of her, if you wish. Renee's already legally disowned her, so I have full parental rights."

I frowned in thought before realising what he was saying. "You're dying, aren't you? You're pushing her away so that it wouldn't hurt her as much when you pass. You really believe that this is the best way?"

He nodded tiredly. "I've two months at best, but I'm at worst now, and the docs think I'll only make it a month, I've already trained my replacement. My house has been left to a friend in trouble, but the rest – all my money and anything on the property that she wants – is Bella's. You've got to understand, Esme: my daughter is different – special. She's old hearted, which is why I don't oppose the wedding and children, but she saw her role, before I pushed her away, as a kind of carer. She didn't know about my illness, but she made sure the house was clean, the clothes were washed, and dinner was cooked by the time I made it home. When she told me about the child...children, I realised what would happen. I also noticed the bond she had with your son and daughter, and I could hear in her voice the bond she had with you, and the rest of your family. So, all I ask now, Esme, is that you protect my baby girl."

Charlie stood slowly and pulled out a small, carved box. "Her wedding gift. She'll recognise it – Something old and something blue. This ticks both boxes."

I nodded and took the box before giving him a hug. "When you've gone, I'll explain to her, although I think she may suspect something already."

He returned my hug weakly, saying "Those papers will be at yours on Tuesday at the latest. Take care of my family, Esme."

"I will. My family will protect Bella and her children, no matter what."

"That's all I can ask." Charlie said, releasing me from the hug. I kissed his cheek and said "You're an amazing man, Charlie, and Bella loves you. I hope you rest well."

Then I left. I was so sad, leaving Charlie to die alone, but that was his wish, and I couldn't change his mind. On the journey home, I went through the Greek alphabet, Mandarin alphabet and counted in Latin to five thousand.

Once home, Bella stopped Edward from carrying her upstairs. She turned to me and said "As Dad can't walk me down the aisle, would you? Please, Esme?"

I hugged her and said "It would be my honour."

"Why do you say can't?" Edward asked curiously.

"I saw the box Esme left his house with. It's Grandma Swan's tiara. She wore it at her wedding to Grandpa Swan. It's got blue sapphires, and was handed down from her grandmother, and is over four hundred years old, passed down from grandmother to eldest granddaughter since it was first made. He wouldn't have given it to Esme if he opposed our wedding, but he's trying to distance himself, which suggests he's really, really ill, especially as he promise me that he would do everything in his power to walk me down the aisle for my wedding. No matter what and no backsies. He's breaking that promise because he knows he won't be alive to keep it."

Tears began to stream down her face and I drew her into a hug, saying "You're dad really didn't take into account you being so smart. He told me to tell you he loves you, and that it's better this way: you have our family to help you, and love you, and his home can go to a friend in need. He says you're the beneficiary for all his money, and anything in the house that you want to keep."

"He's an idiot. Why would I want the Swan family fortune when I don't get him?"

"He is an idiot, but until he's too ill to stop you, you're going to have to accept him pushing you away. When he has to be moved into hospital for the end, then you can go to him and tell him you love and forgive him."

Bella nodded and curled up in my arms. "Love you, Mom." She said drowsily,and my dead heart fluttered with joy. When she was asleep, I carried her to bed and tucked her in before finding Edward.

"Charlie's sending papers so that we'll be given official guardianship of Bella. I want to have a party, us Cullens, and some school friends. Do you think you could distract her for the day we get them? Alice and Rose can help me plan."

Edward nodded before heading upstairs to spend time with Bella before he left to hunt.

The papers came on Monday morning, and I texted Edward. Alice and Rose got home after lunch, and we began decorating. The party would simply consist of the Cullens and Angela, and Alice had already told Angela to come here after school.

We were ready by the time Angela, Emmett and Jasper arrived, so Jazz went out to pick Bella and Edward up – apparently they skipped their last lesson, and went into town to look at something for the babies.

Carlisle arrived home three minutes before Bella, and Jasper led Edward and Bella into the lounge, where we all stood in the middle of the room, balloons and posters around us.

"Surprise!" We shouted.

Alice ran up to Bella, bouncing – honestly where does she get the energy? – with excitement and said "Your dad sent papers detailing Carlisle and Esme as your guardians, you're officially part of our family! Now we've just got to wait two months before you actually become a Cullen! I'm so excited!" She then hugged Bella and said "You're dad must love you loads to be able to see when you've got such a good thing going for you, and love you more than that to let you go so that you don't get as hurt."

Bella nodded and surreptitiously wiped a tear away. She then ran to me, and hugged me tight, before doing the same to Carlisle. I was so happy: Bella was my daughter! I've always wanted a daughter, not that I don't count Alice and Rosalie as my daughter, but Bella is different, she came to us human, and broken, and now she's human and strong and even more beautiful. She actually, in her heart, sees me as her mother. Alice and Rosalie see me more as their aunt, which is honestly fine, but I've only ever felt mother-child bond with Edward, and my precious human baby Henry, of course. Now I have Bella, and hopefully, I'll have her forever, along with her children.

For the party, we played silly games before settling to watch a film. As Angela was present, we all had a small amount of food on out plates, and Bella subtly made it look as though we had eaten it, when it actually ended up in her belly.

BPOV

Everything was beginning to fit together – Carlisle and Esme were now my parents, Edward was my fiancée, Alice was my sister, as was Rose. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers, and Angela was my friend. My babies were safe and healthy, and I was so deeply filled with love, my life had truly changed. We celebrated my guardianship, as, although I silently began to mourn my dad, I was happy.

Days passed, October turned to November, and snow began to fall every now and then, before it rained. My second scan passed with no problems, and my bump began to show slightly. Edward and I had started scrap-booking, and I was finding an annoying, frequent need to pee.

The snow began to settle, and on third of December, as I stood, humming to myself and waiting for Edward, I heard a screech of tires. As I looked around, I saw a huge grey van slipping on the ice, heading straight at me. Before I could react, Edward had pushed me out of the way, protecting me from the vehicle only for my head to bash against the concrete. I sat up when everything fell quiet and looked around for Edward. My head hurt, but it was just a bruise, and I'd had worse from falling over nothing.

My panic grew as I felt something wet and warm begin to flow between my thighs, and my abdomen began to hurt. "Edward! Edward, the babies! Help!"

"Hush, Bella, I'm here, and people are calling for an ambulance. You're going to make it, as are our children. Just calm down, love, or you'll make your stress worse." I was trembling with fear and pain, and seeing this, Edward began to hum my lullaby.

After what seemed like hours, the ambulance arrived, and Edward went with me to the hospital.

I was still bleeding, and in pain, and I feared the worse for my precious babies.

Carlisle was at the doors, and instantly began soothing me, trying to calm me down. He inspected the blood between my legs before grabbing a bag of some pink liquid. A nurse put an tube in my hand, and Carlisle attached the bag to a saline dip and allowed them both to flow into my bloodstream. He then checked my head, and said I got away with a simple headache. I begged him to check my babies, even if he wanted to wait for the pink stuff to stop the bleeding. Edward backed me up: we were desperate.

With a worried and reluctant sigh, he grabbed the ultrasound equipment and started looking for them. Edward and I, unable to watch, lost ourselves in each other's eyes, trying to escape today's horror.

Eventually, Carlisle said "I...I can only find t...two foetuses, Bella. I...I think you lost one of the babies." I began to cry, and Edward dry-sobbed.

"Hush, Bella, you've got to remember you've still got two babies, and if I'm reading this right, your loss of one baby means that these two will be able to grow properly. Your two surviving children will be strong, and you can remember their lost sibling. But please, Bella, calm down."

I drew a deep stuttering breath and forced my heartbeat to slow, Edward, seeing this, began to stroke my hair, hiccuping on his dry-sobs every-so-often. Carlisle took my hand in his and began to draw circles on it. Eventually, I was emotionally and physically exhausted and drifted into a deep sleep, where I saw a little girl with my brown hair and brown eyes holding hands with Grandma Swan. They both waved to me and said they were waiting for Charlie. I asked the little girl her name, and she tilted her head sideways and said "Anabella Esme Cullen, your lost daughter." I began to cry, and was bestowed a hug by the little girl I would never truly hold.

Grandma Swan then drew me into a hug and whispered "Enjoy your eternity, beloved, and we'll all be here waiting when it's over. Now you have to go, and we need to wait for your father."

I woke to find my room filled with family, and tears on my cheeks. "Hey everyone." I said.

"Bella!"

"You're awake!"

"You're okay!"

"I'm alive and have two out of three children still with me, for which I'm immensely glad. I've also still got Edward, and you guys." They all beamed at me, and I smiled back before sitting up quickly. "Charlie!" I exclaimed, and allowed Edward to push me back down.

"He's here. He collapsed at work. He's still conscious..." I could hear Carlisle's unspoken '...for now'.

"Carry me to him?" I begged Edward, and he nodded.

I arrived in Charlie's room and Edward set me on the bed beside him. He looked at me in fear. "Your babies... are you all okay?"

"We lost one. But the other two are strong." I then leant in and kissed his cheek, before saying "I forgive you, Daddy, and I love you. Say hello to Grandma Swan and my baby whilst your there, and I'll see you in a few hundred years." Tears began to fall as I looked to Edward to carry me away. "Bye bye, daddy. Look after my baby for me."

"I love you, Bells." He whispered as I was carried through the door. I began to sob into Edward's chest.

"Hush, Bella. He'll be at peace, especially knowing you still love him."

I nodded and he began to hum my lullaby as he returned me back to my room. By the time we were half way there, I was asleep once more.

EDPOV

My heart almost broke when I saw the van headed for Bella, my beautiful, pregnant fiancée. I was at her side in a second, pushing her out of the way and being there as she began to bleed. I could ignore my blood lust as the blood smelt wrong. I was worried about our babies, but saw Bella panicking and realised she needed me to be strong for her.

When Carlisle told us she'd lost one, we both broke, and Carlisle had to be strong for us, until we managed to find the strength within us. I kissed Bella's hand as she slept, and asked Carlisle to allow everyone in for when she woke. We'd both need our family.

As everyone arrived, Carlisle was called to an emergency. He came back an hour later rubbing his face. "Charlie heard about the accident and he collapsed. His health couldn't support the stress. He won't make it through the night."

My heart broke for my Bella – to lose a baby and her father on the same day...

"Bella needs to see him before he...goes." Esme said, and I agreed, she needs closure.

Seeing Bella bid her father goodbye made my dead heart weep, and I comforted her the best way I knew how – I hummed her her lullaby, allowing her to fall asleep in my arms.

I got back to her room and lay her on the bed. Carlisle replaced all the equipment I'd removed and we sat and watched over her.

At three in the morning, Carlisle was called to Charlie's room, and proclaimed him dead. He returned quickly and held Esme close to him. I knew he and Charlie had been friends, talking whenever Charlie had needed to come to the hospital to see some injured drunken lout or another. I think that may have been why he trusted us with Bella.

Carlisle released Bella the next morning, giving her strict instructions for a week of bed rest with no arguments. She'd pouted, but conceded defeat, with the exception of Charlie's funeral. The last will and testament would be read once she was free.

I carried her home that day, and helped her dress in her pyjamas.

As we settled down, she said "I had a dream, where I saw Grandma Swan, and our lost baby. She was about seven, and told me her name. We had called her Anabella Esme Cullen. She had my hair and eyes. Grandma said they were waiting for Dad. I knew he'd be gone soon, otherwise they wouldn't have been so close." She paused and then said "Edward, would you turn me? Would you turn me after I've had our babies, so I can stay with you forever. If it means we'd have to leave them until I can control my blood lust, I'll do it, for them. Esme, Rose and Alice will be able to manage."

I surveyed her, and she looked tired, more like exhausted, but hopeful. "I want to spend all of my eternity with you, but I think we should wait until they're at least a year old. Then I'll turn you, and we can spend eternity together."

Bella smiled softly. "I really like that, an eternity with you as Mrs Edward Cullen. Goodnight my dearest love." I whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight, my Edward. I love you for all eternity."

I stood beside Bella as we watched Charlie's coffin lower into the ground. We were in the Swan family plot, an entire secluded area of the graveyard. His headstone read "Charles Robert Swan: Beloved Father, Grandfather, Chief of Police: Ever guarding those he loves. Rest in peace for all eternity."

Bella snuggled into my chest before she scooped up a handful of soil and, throwing it on top of Charlie's coffin, said "Rest well, Daddy, and look after Grandma and Annie. Love you."

I held her hand as she stepped back, and lifted her into my arms, carrying her to the car as she fell asleep, still tired after three days of almost non-stop sleep.

Alice drove us home as I sat in the back, drawing circles on Bella's slightly rounded belly, and humming to her.

Two weeks passed, and our wedding swiftly approached. Bella had moved her oak chest and a large number of photos and documents from Charlie's old house, but allowed Tomas Wood and his eight year old daughter keep everything else. Apparently they were coming out of an abusive relationship, one where the mother beat Tommy, who was trying to protect his daughter and remain a gentleman. He and Charlie had become friends when they would meet at the local restaurant on Friday nights, for the night special. Charlie had known Tommy's back story, and gave him the house to help his friend protect his daughter.

The eight year old Oakleigh loved her 'grown-up room' – the room Bella had painted three months ago with Esme's suggestions.

Tonight was my stag night, and Emmett and Jasper were taking me hunting. I'd asked Carlisle to stay with Bella, so I knew she'd be safe. We had decided that the first prey we wanted to hunt were stags, just to make the night ironic, but then I wanted a mountain lion or two. Deciding to overfeed in case Bella and I consummated our marriage (I really didn't want to harm her, nor our babies), I ended up feeding on two stags, three mountain lions and a grizzly that Emmett had set his eye on – just because I could. I smiled smugly before dashing home. Bella was staying at Angela's for the night, with Rose and Alice, so she didn't see the decorations, and so I didn't see her. She's really blossomed recently, and I have a feeling she's been horny a lot recently, thanks to the pregnancy hormones. She's also begun to cry every now and then, for no reason, but it's my Bella, in tears, so I make sure to comfort her, and show her how much I love her. Carlisle was keeping watch over Angela's home, so if he was needed, he'd be there in seconds.

I ran to the piano and played until morning arrived and Alice and Esme began ordering Jazz, Emmett and me to move things and do other stuff. By noon, the place was ready, and Alice rushed off to help Rose dress and makeover Bella. Esme dragged me to my room, told me to shower and dress in my tailor made black suit. She disappeared for several minutes, and returned looking stunning. She then proceeded to help me with my tie and buttonhole white rose before dashing off to the entrance hall. Carlisle entered as I began to panic, and told me to breath – Bella was fine, and she was the girl I'd been waiting for for the last century of my existence.

I drew a deep breath and went to wait for Bella at the end of the aisle.

Angela's dad was our minister, and her mom was playing the piano – Bella's lullaby, rather than the Wedding March.

BPOV

Last night had been amusing, we'd watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show, danced the Time Warp and laughed at silly jokes...a lot. I fell asleep eventually, but Alice had to put my lullaby on, because I couldn't relax properly without Edward.

I'd slept through until noon today, and woke to Alice jumping on my bed in Angela's guest room. Her parents and identical twin brothers were coming to the wedding, and Angela's dad, Steve, was our minister. Her mom knew how to play the piano, so Edward had given her two songs to play. I knew one would be my lullaby, but I had no idea in regards to the second – Edward wanted to keep it a surprise.

I hummed my lullaby as I let Alice and Rose have their way with me, my mind far away, on the day Edward had proposed. I smiled as I remembered how he had glistened in the sun, and my smile grew as I realised just how much I loved him. He had helped fix me.

"She's thinking about Edward." Alice stated.

"Again." Angela added.

"So much that she hasn't realised we're done." Rose huffed.

I blinked out of my happy place and looked into the floor length mirror. I gasped at the beautiful woman there. Her hair was soft curls with a shiny sheer veil, and a sapphire and silver tiara. Her eyes sparkled soft brown and her lips were full and red. Her slightly swollen belly was shown by the figure-hugging dress that showed off new curves. She..._**I**_ looked beautiful.

"Th...thank you so much! I look...amazing!"

"You sure do." They said in agreement, and Alice helped me down the steps and into the black limo.

Esme met us at the door, and complemented the four of us on how I looked, and how they looked. I began to bounce on my toes in a very Alice-esque manner.

"Calm down, Bells, it's nearly time. You're heart's racing too fast." Alice said. I drew a breath, and then another, and so on until my heart returned to normal. Then Alice nodded to Rosalie to go. She was first as she was my tallest bridesmaid, and she looked beautiful as she processed down the aisle in a crimson silk gown and two inch heels. After ten seconds, Angela followed in a purple silk gown of the same style as Rose. It was a style that flattered all three of my best friends figures, making them look more beautiful than normal (if that were at all possible). She also wore two inch heels, and they were both carrying pure white roses.

Ten seconds later, Alice was gone with a wink, dancing up the aisle with her fairy-like grace. Her dress was a rich blue silk, and her heels were two inches. Her white roses, however, had streaks of red on the petals, making them a mixture of mine and my bridesmaids', 'accenting her higher status' she'd jokingly said.

Ten seconds later, my lullaby began to play, and I slowly walked down the aisle with my arm in Esme's. When I finally reached Edward, I smiled. He was more stunning than usual, with lighter topaz eyes than I'd ever seen on him. His eyes shone with love and joy, momentarily stealing my breath. Esme helped lift the veil, and neatened it out before placing my hand in Edward's and kissing my cheek. We turned to the minister and he began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." My mind drifted as I lost myself in Edward's gaze, only to be jolted out by his clear "I do."

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forth?"

"I do." I said confidently.

"Carlisle, do you have the ring." Carlisle passed Steve my ring, and he blessed it before handing it to Edward saying "Repeat after me...take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity."

Edward repeated that, and then repeated "with this ring, I thee wed."

"Alice, do you have the ring?" Alice handed him Edward's ring, and, blessing it, gave it to me.

"Take this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." A pause – I really wasn't paying huge amounts of attention. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You may kiss your bride."

Edward pulled me to him gently, before placing his lips over mine. The kiss grew deeper and deeper until I pulled away, gasping for air with a happy smile beaming on my face. We walked down the aisle hand-in-hand to a new piece of music. "What is this piece called?" I asked.

"My love for you." Edward said, and I leant into him, allowing him to wrap his arm around my waist.

"I love you, Mr Cullen."

"And I you, Mrs Cullen."

I grinned. I was officially Mrs Edward Cullen, from now until the end of eternity.

Edward led me into the lounge, which had been transformed into a ballroom. Our guests followed us through, and we stood as they came to congratulate us. The first through were our bridesmaids and groom's men, and they hugged us close and made jokes.

Then came Esme and the Denali clan, one of whom eyed me with distaste and jealousy. Most, though, were happy to meet me, as I made the 'reclusive Edward Cullen' happy. Two were merely indifferent. Next came Mr Smith (please call me John outside of school) and his wife, Sarah-Jane. Then came Angela's family, and lastly, Tommy and Oakleigh. They were really kind, and I saw why my dad had become attached to them.

Oakleigh went off to play with Jimmy and Timmy, Angela's twin brothers. Tommy got into a conversation with a couple of Denali vampires, and the Smiths were talking happily with the head of the Denali coven, Kate, and her mate.

Angela's parents were talking with Carlisle and Esme, and Angela was stood with my brothers and sisters.

Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind, and he murmured "How about we nudge Carlisle into beginning the speeches, so we can dance some and then you can rest before tonight, hmm?"

"Yes, please." I said, and Edward said, as though talking to me. "Carlisle, can you please begin the speeches?"

With a subtle nod, Carlisle stepped forward and coughed. "Ahem. Right, so, speeches. I really suck at speeches, except when they're to reassure or scold my children, so maybe I should start there. Edward, my son, I've known you for nearly your entire life. You are my true son, even if you were adopted. Edward, you're lucky to have finally found your heart, and you have so much courage to follow it. Keep being yourself, Edward, for you are truly amazing, and have one of the purest hearts I've ever met.

"Now, Bella. Bella, you are truly beautiful, and, although it sounds wrong, I will be forever glad that you were damaged in Phoenix, because it meant that you came here. It led to Edward's happiness, and yours, and now, together, the two of you will raise your twins, and have your happily ever afters. You have, in the past few months, become a major part in our family. From the first day, you fitted like the missing piece, and Bella, sweetheart, that is truly what you are, Edward's missing piece. The missing Cullen, now found. And we promise you, Bella, that your children will always be safe with us, no matter what happens. Welcome, properly, to the family, Isabella Marie Cullen."

Tears rolled from my eyes as Edward and I hugged Carlisle.

"My turn!" Alice said happily. "Bella, you are the best friend I've ever had, and I love you like a sister, and now, we are sisters, so yay! Just so you know, I'm holding out hope to be one of the twins' godmother, because then they'd have the most amazing fairy godmother.

"Edward, big brother, you had better make it happen, else I'll tell Bella about stuff you don't want her to know about...Just consider it." The group chuckled, and she continued "Oh, and I bet Emmett I could make you blush, Bells – which isn't too hard to do, but meh, here it goes: Tonight, be careful, remember, you're carrying twins, and becoming exhausted certainly isn't going to help with the energy you'll begin to lose 'round about now in your pregnancy. So, be careful, but enjoy the little present I gave you last night." Oh, I blushed. I blushed cherry red and hid my face in Edward's chuckling chest.

"If you don't kill her, I will."

"Bells, stop burying yourself in Edward, I haven't finished yet.

"So, Edward. Big brother. You deserve the happiness Bella's given you, and visa versa, but I warn you now, if you do anything to hurt Bella, I'll rip you limb from limb and dance 'round the pyre as I burn you. Just a warning." She smiled sweetly before stepping back. I laughed, and everyone but Alice stared at me in confusion.

"Your...your faces!" I gasped "P...priceless! You are totally forgiven, Alice!"

"Yay!" She said, rushing to give me a hug before hugging a cautious Edward.

"I suppose that means I'm next, before Edward." Esme said, stepping forward. "Bella, I met you, for the first time, panicking over the choice of paint for your then new room. When I saw you, I couldn't help but help you, and we spent two hours walking around the store to 'find things' whilst we talked. I felt, in that first meeting, a deep connection to you. You are so old-hearted, like Edward, and yet you fuss over the silliest things. I found that you were sweet, honest, gentle and kind in that store, but I also realised you were scared. Scared of someone hurting you, and scared of your past. The first time I hugged you, I realised you needed help. Help from a mother, help from a friend, and help from a lover. When Alice came home, after your first day and told Rose, Carlisle and me what she suspected had happened to you, my heart cried out. We, especially Rosalie, gave Alice our best advice, and you opened up, to Alice and to our family. I realised Edward loved you when he found out about your hospital appointment, he was so worried. Now, he's married the woman he loves, and together, you will have two beautiful children. My heart swells in joy when you smile now, and when you cry I silently cry with you. You are my heart-daughter, and I love you, Bella. I'm so happy you and Edward are soul mates, as my husband's heart-son, and my heart-daughter are happy at last, and happy together."

Tears streamed down my face and I stepped forward to embrace Esme. "I love you too, Mom." I said, and Esme smiled at me with great love, the right type of mother-daughter love.

Edward drew Esme into a hug when we finally released each other, and he whispered "I love you, Esme. Thank you so much for everything."

Edward then stood in the centre of the room and looked at me before saying "Bella, you are my everything. I will never leave you, from now until the end of my eternity. Your heart is so pure that when I first saw you, I fell, and I was scared, at first, so I ran, but when I stopped running, I realised that I would never be truly alive without you by my side. You are now mine, as I'm yours, forever and a day."

I sealed his words with a kiss and, once more wiped tears from my cheek. "Stupid hormones." I mumbled before blushing.

"My turn then, I guess." I drew a deep breath and let the words come from my heart. "Edward, before I moved to Forks, I lived in Phoenix, a bright, sunny place with tanned happy people. I stood out, loads, because I'm so pale. I loved spending time sat in the sun, because I felt cold, all the time, and the sun could change that, slightly. Then, I was hurt, badly, and I moved here, seeking the comfort of my Dad's arms. But it was here that I found my true mother, and my best friend. When I first saw you, it felt like I'd sat for hours in the sun. Then I sat next to you, and even though you glared, I felt warmer than I ever had. I realised, the first Saturday Alice brought me home to meet you all properly, that I loved you. The Monday after that, I think I admitted it as you tucked me up into bed. I, however, wasn't fully conscious, so, when you told me on Tuesday that you loved me, no matter what, my heart stuttered before it pounded furiously in joy. You probably heard it." I paused and all the vampires chuckled. "Then I found out I was pregnant, and I went into shock, and began to panic. You simply reminded me you were all there for me. The next day, I moved in with you, and gods did our relationship move fast. I soon became used to you cradling me to your chest each night. I found...still find it difficult to sleep without you, or my lullaby. I just want you to know, I've got you now, and I'll never let you go. You're mine, as I am yours, forever and all eternity."

We kissed passionately, in front of our friends and family (and Principle), and only stopped when Emmett coughed and announced the first dance.

My lullaby echoed through the speakers and Edward held me close, leading me in a beautiful dance. It felt as though it were just the two of us in the world. And then the 'father-daughter' dance came on, and Carlisle walked up to me. "I may not be you're father, but I am your guardian, and Edward's heart-father, so I was wondering if you'd give me the honour of this dance?"

I smiled and nodded, allowing Edward to pass me to Carlisle. We danced to the music I had planned for me and Charlie to dance to, and Carlisle whispered "He'd be so proud of you, Bella. I just know it."

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled.

After dancing three more songs with all the men in the room (Edward asked them to only dance with me for a minute so that I would be able to go rest) Edward lifted lifted me into my arms and carried me to the limo.

We were driven to a fancy hotel near Port Angeles. From there, Edward carried me to our suite, and neither of us were seen for four days by anyone, except ourselves and possibly Alice.

I was overjoyed that Edward and I could make love. He found that his vampire dark side was smothered by the intense love and lust he felt for my body. Those days were bliss.

We arrive back home at night, and Carlisle waited for me at the door. "Go hunt." He said to Edward before leading me in.

"We're decorating our tree, and Esme wants you to help." I nodded before following him into the lounge. The tree was beautiful, and nearly finished, it just needed the angel placing on top. Esme presented me with a beautiful angel, and Emmett lifted me onto his shoulders, enabling me to carefully place the angel on the tree top.

Emmett then put me down and hugged me carefully, before releasing me, allowing me to drop onto the sofa and begin to doze.

At some point, Esme pulled me down so my head rested on her lap, and she hummed my lullaby, soothing the way for a deep sleep.

The next thing I remember is floating in Edward's arms, up to my bedroom.

Christmas in the Cullen household wasn't chaotic, unlike those Christmases with Renee, where I had to cook most of the meals. Esme had asked me what I wanted for Christmas dinner, and I replied "Bread sauce, stuffing, five Brussels sprouts, a chicken drumstick, roast parsnip, roast potato and swede and carrot mash." I had never liked turkey – it was always too dry. Esme had grinned at the challenge, and I'd given her a hand. We opened the stockings and presents once I was awake, and watched 'Miracle on 34th Street' as I ate my Christmas dinner.

We had then sung carols – both beautiful, and joking ones – with Edward on his piano.

Christmas day had ended with me snuggling Edward on the couch as he traced patterns on my bump.

"Five days." I mumbled sleepily.

"Until what?" Edward asked, causing all the girls (including me), and Carlisle to look at him in disbelief.

"To find out the sexes." I said. "I thought you have a medical degree."

"I have...two, in fact." Edward said before adding "From over forty years ago."

I rolled my eyes and settled down once more. "Talk to Carlisle about this, love. And go through some of his medical books."

I then drifted off to sleep, with Edward ever-present in my dreams.

Five days later, I had my entire family in the room with me, Edward holding my right hand, Alice, my left. Esme was stroking my hair whilst Rose was sat beside Alice, Jazz and Emmett were leaning on the wall by the door, both looking nervous and excited.

Carlisle walked in and looked around saying "Bella, when I said to bring a couple of people, I didn't expect the whole family."

I shrugged as if to say _what can you do_ and when Emmett and Jasper tried to sneak out, shouted "If you leave, you won't be told the sexes."

They froze, looking chastised, before slinking back to stand behind their wives. "Better." I said, with a hint of disapproval in my tone. The girls sniggered as all the Cullen men looked terrified, my Edward included.

"Come on darling, we're all anxious to see what we're having." Esme gently encouraged Carlisle, who cleared his throat and got to work, warming the gel before spreading it over my belly. I squirmed at the sensation before stopping when I clearly heard their heartbeats. "Wow." I said, being the only member of the family to never have heard them before.

Edward kissed my forehead and smiled, "now you understand why everyone's obsessed with pressing their ear to your stomach.

I just nodded, my eyes fixated on the screen in front of me.

"We have..." Carlisle began, "...a boy!"

"And the other?" Edward asked.

A few moments passed before he said "A little girl. Congratulations, Bella, Edward. You're having one boy and one girl."

I felt tears leak from my eyes and I stared at the screen, my son and daughter, mine and Edward's.

Looking at my beautiful husband, I whispered "We're having one of each."

Edward pulled me into a kiss before everyone pulled us apart to congratulate us. Alice was jumping up and down, talking at a speed too fast for normal vampires, let alone normal humans.

Eventually, the family calmed down. And we left for home. Edward and I had work to catch up on, and Alice, Rose and Esme were planning on kidnapping me for baby-shopping.

I went to bed early, grateful Edward was with me. "I've been thinking about names, and I think 'Charles Edward Cullen' for our son, and 'Elizabeth Grace Cullen' for our daughter. We could call them Charlie and Bee."

Edward pulled back and looked at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and yelped as he lifted me up and span me around. He pulled me back to his chest and said "I love you so much, Bella."

"And I you, Edward."

Before I drifted off to sleep, I said "Can Rose and Emmett be Charlie's godparents, and Jazz and Alice, Bee's. Then Esme and Carlisle can be godparents to both."

"You are truly amazing." I heard him whisper, before falling asleep.

EDPOV

I stayed with my wife – _wife, I really do love the sound of that –_ for several hours, waiting for my family to return.

When they finally got back, I said "I have news. We've decided on names, and godparents.

"Our son will be Charles Edward Cullen. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie will be his godparents.

"Our daughter will be Elizabeth Grace Cullen. Jasper, Carlisle, Alice and Esme will be her godparents."

I watched my family's faces turn to joy as they listened. Bella really was good for my family; she made us all so very happy.

We went back to school, and it took three days before people realised we were married. Then another two weeks before Bella gave up hiding her bump, and began to show it off. We were both so proud of our sweethearts, and how could we not be?

The weeks passed quickly, and I helped Bella work through her extra work, and massaged her when her back hurt.

Together, the family moved Bella's stuff into my room, and we redecorated both our room, and our old room, which was now the babies' bedroom. Esme painted the walls and chose the furniture whilst Alice bought clothes. Rose bought toys and books to fill the bookshelves, and Carlisle bought all the bottles, nappies, dummies and other crazy essentials – basically, he went baby mad in a shopping mall. Emmett and Jasper watched from the sidelines before deciding to buy the car seats, pushchair and Moses baskets. By the time Bella and I went to go baby-shopping, there was nothing left to buy (at least until they reached six months), so we bought maternity clothes for Bella, and music and books for the both of us. By allowing the rest of the family get the babies' things, I could treat Bella and help her relax. She eventually began to sleep frequently for about an hour or two before waking up. We made it to the end of her second trimester with no more problems, other than glares from other students, and some teachers, but Bella sat her finals one year and two months early. She got her results two weeks later, and we threw a mini-party, as Bella had successfully graduated with a 4.0 GPA. I was so proud of her, I beamed from ear-to-ear for weeks, before I began to miss her.

So I talked to Principle Smith and asked if I could finish the course at home, so I could keep Bella company. In truth, she was the one keeping me company, as I flicked absent mindedly through textbooks I knew by heart.

As Bella's due date drew near, we all grew tense. She was thirty seven weeks gone, and her feet and hands began to swell. Carlisle worried about pre-eclampsia, and put her on bed rest. He took leave from the hospital, and stayed home in case something bad happened, which, one hour ago, it did.

Bella had been complaining of painful Braxton Hicks contractions for the last week, and today, she had a headache, Braxton Hicks, and her lower legs swelled like balloons. I was so worried, because I'd never seen my Bella look this bad before.

Carlisle was examining her now.

"Edward." I heard him finally say something. "We need to perform an emergency C-section. If we don't, both your children and Bella will die."

I nodded and ran away to order my sibling away on a hunt, but they were already gone. Esme was sterilising all the needed equipment, so I ran to Dad and Bella.

I held her hand as Dad pushed painkillers into her, and when he grabbed the sterilised scalpel. He cut her open and took out one baby first, handing it to Esme. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard it cry. Then suddenly Carlisle handed me the second twin. It was Bee and she wasn't crying. I rubbed her belly and back with the towel before Esme took over. She turned Bee upside down and patted her back twice, quickly. Then I heard the blessed sound of her cry.

"Edward...Bella's..." I turned my attention away from my babies and ran to my love.

"She has to...I can't lose her."

"If you want her to live, you'll have to change her. She developed sudden onset severe pre-eclampsia. She's dying and I can't stop it."

I nodded and kissed her gently, before biting her throat. Then I bit each wrist in turn, then her thighs, then ankles, and finally, I bit her over her heart.

After that, all I could do was hold her and wait.

For three days, where Bella didn't whimper, or flinch, I held my still love, watching as her scarred body was re-written to smooth perfection.

I held my love as my family cared for our children, and on the third day, her heart stuttered to a stop.

No one made a sound – Alice had taken the twins out, knowing she would wake today.

Eventually her eyes opened, showing crimson irises.

She drew in an unnecessary breath before whispering "Edward?"

I moved into her line of sight and said calmly "Here my love."

Her fingers reached to caress her belly, but she stopped when she realised she was empty. "They are both healthy and safe with Alice. We need to take you on a hunt, and discuss our options before you see them."

Bella nodded, knowing she was a danger to her children. She jumped off the bed and smiled "Let's go hunt. My throat hurts."

BPOV

Hunting with Edward was fun. He raced me to our meadow, and we started there. He showed me how to quickly take down a deer, and drink efficiently before setting me off to stalk my own supper.

I grinned when I smelt a trail, and followed it. I found a family of grizzly bears, and backed away when I noticed the cubs. I sniffed again and headed in the opposite direction. There, I found a wounded stag, and pounced. It was drained before my thirst was slaked, so I hunted again. I found a herd of deer close by, and quickly took down the three weakest before feeding. After four deer, I felt pleasantly full, and tracked Edward. I found him near a smell that made my nose wrinkle in disgust.

I followed the smell, making sure to stay down wind of my love. In the clearing I saw two human boys. They looked familiar – I think...Mike Newton, and one of his vermin friends.

But then, why was Edward... oh, crap.

I ran to him, and made it in time to slam into him as he began to pounce.

He turned to snarl at me before blinking. "Bella? What...what just happened?"

"You were just hunting a couple of humans." I said calmly.

"How...how did you stop me? Why didn't you want to join me?"

"I tackled you, probably knocked some sense into you. As to why I didn't join you: I'm full and they smell really bad, like rust and salt mixed with their own personal refuse. It's just bleugh!"

"Okay, let's go home then, you can meet our babies. I've only held Bee."

"Edward, you need to drink more before we go."

He looked at me, and nodded "Good idea" before running to where I'd seen the grizzlies.

Twenty minutes later, we were running home, and I felt free. We ran into the house, and I stopped dead. I could smell them. My babies were home.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Here." Esme and Alice replied, carrying two bundles out, one in purple, and one in blue. Esme passed Charlie to Edward as Alice handed Bee to me.

I looked down and saw my human eyes peering up at me, the rich chocolate brown making me smile. She also had my hair colour, almost bordering on my dad's. My daughter was beautiful, and she stared up at me expectantly, so I whispered "Hello, baby girl. You look absolutely beautiful. I'm betting Aunty Alice dressed you, huh? You know, my little Bee, I missed you. You and your brother, but I'm glad you're out because now I can see how beautiful you are."

I looked over to Edward, who was staring in awe at our son. I leant over and saw my brown eyes, and brown hair on my son also. Edward began to pass me Charlie, and take Bee, so I helped him, and began to talk to my son.

"Hello, baby boy, you look very handsome. I hear you're older than you sister. I hope that means that you'll protect her. Even if she does grow up to be as bouncy and crazy as your Aunty Alice. You know, for the next eighteen years, you'll be growing up with a crazy family, but everyone loves you, so there's no need to worry, and I'm sure your Granny and Grampa will protect you against your crazy aunts and uncles. Daddy and me will always be with you, too. You won't lose any of us, and we will never let anything hurt you."

Charlie closed his eyes and fell asleep in my arms, and I looked up at Edward, who was holding a sleeping Bee, and I finally felt truly happy. My heart was filled greater than even my wedding day. I was home, alive, with my family and my husband, and our children. My life could never get better than this.

**END**

_**Or rather the end of the beginning!**_

* * *

**Please REVIEW, and tell me if you want a sequel**


End file.
